Itachi Jungle Pet House
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: Welcome to the Itachi Jungle Pethouse. Guaranteed to have whatever pet you want. Ranging from puppy dogs to part animal humans! Today's specials are amazon dolphins, and the animal humans!
1. Master

Location: Itachi Jungle

Date: Unknown

**Itachi Jungle Pet House**

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

0.

**Capture**

A girl ran through the jungle. Her magenta pink hair was tied up in pigtails and she was clothed in a short faded pink dress. Black cat ears and a long graceful tail distinguished her from other people. Her fearful pink eyes looked behind her as she ran. Something sharp pierced her back and she tripped. She felt herself losing her grasp of reality. Her world blurred, then turned to shades of grey. She shook her head and kept running. Soon all she could make out were great shadows. She tripped over a root and her vision went black .

* * *

Location: Itachi Jungle Pet House 

Date: 1 January 1574

**Itachi Jungle Pet House**

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

1.

**Master**

Ichigo Momomiya had long pink hair which she had managed to put up in its usual pigtails. Her black cat ears listened intently for the footfalls of men. She tail lazily lay on the floor. She wore lacy low cut top and a short lacy pink mini skirt. A large red dog collar was around her neck. A long silver chain went from the collar to the top of the giant silver birdcage she was in. Standing next to her was Retasu Midorikawa, a girl with long shining green hair plaited into lengthy braids down her back. She wore the same thing as Ichigo, but with a green lacy band around her thigh. A red dog collar was also around her neck with a long silver chain connecting her to the giant birdcage. Leaning against the bars on the far corner of the birdcage was Minto Aizawa. She had silky cerulean hair twisted up in bao. She wore a light blue lacy dress. The dress was strapless and ended mid thigh. A bluelorikeet's tailpeeked out from beneath the bottom of the dress and two smallfeathery blue wingsgrew fromher back. A silver bracelet adorned her wrist. The same red dog collar as Ichigo and Retasu had was on Minto's neck, with the same silver chain.

In the silver cage next to them was a woman name Zakuro. She was older than Ichigo, Minto, and Retasu, but still quite young. She had the body of a model and her clothes showed it off. A purple mostly lace tube top with a matching purple mini skirt. She wore an amethyst anklet and two thin silver bracelets. Her grey wolf ears listened for footsteps and her short tail stayed still. A red dog collar was around her neck with a thin but lengthy gold chain connecting to the top of the cage.

Farther down was another cage. This one held two blonde girls. The older of the two, Berry,was sitting. Her long blonde hair circled around her. She had two slender white rabbit ears coming from her head and a black cat's tail from under her dress. She wore a creamy white dress like Minto's: short, mostly lace, strapless. The younger girl's hair was shorter and more gold than blonde. Brown tamarin ears peeked out from her golden curls and a monkey's tail curled behind her. She wore a short top and a pair of yellow board shorts.Purin was generally hyper, but right now was taking a short nap. They bothwore thered dog collar and silver chain.

Ichigo and Zakuro's ears pricked up as they sensed approaching men. Both looked more alert and Ichigo nudged Retasu. Minto took notice and stood up. Three men entered. The first had short blonde hair and electric blue eyes. The next was taller with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and the third had statuesque features and black hair. The blonde one nodded to the others and they began searching through. The girls watched hopefully as the brown one stopped by Zakuro. They watched him carefully as he waved the blonde one over. The blondie nodded and waved down a keeper. The sharp woman took out a key and a step ladder. She unlocked the chain from the top of the cage, then unlocked the door of the cage itself. Zakuro lightely stepped out and blondie paid the price of Zakuro. The woman handed the chain to him and he handed it to the brown one. "Keichiero, go find Tasuku," They heard him say. "Yes, Ryou," He answered and went off.

Ryou headed toward Ichigo's shared cage. He stepped back and looked at them. Ichigo and the girls stared back at him and smiled. He nodded. He waved down another keeper, this time it was a burly man. "I'll take these three," Ryou said. The man nodded and took down the chains and unlocked the door. Ichigo, Retasu, and Minto climbed down, and then the man. He handed the chains to Ryou. "One eighty-five," The man said. Ryou nodded and pulled out the coin. The man took it and left. Keiichiero came and joined them followed by Zakuro. "Three?" He asked. "We need six," Ryou said. Keiichiero nodded. "Right, I momentarily forgot." Then Tasuku joined them, leading Berry and Purin. The monkey girl was wide awake. She smiled brightly at the boys and the other girls. Ichigo and Retasu smiled back, but Minto looked at her coldly and Zakuro took no notice.

"Come, we're going to the manor now," Ryou said. The group nodded and walked out into the drizzling rain. A carriage waited outside for them. Ryou got in first. In he lightly tugged on Ichigo's chain and she clambered in and sat down across from him. He tugged on Retasu's chain and she sat down next to him. Minto came in and lightly sat down next to Ichigo. Tasuku climbed in with Berry and they sat down next to Retsu with Purin across from them. Zakuro entered next, followed by Keiichiero, who closed the door. The group sat silently while the carriage drove down the bumpy gravel road. Ichigo gazed out the window, watching the rain. A drop landed on the window and slid down to the bottom, leaving a wavering watery trail. Minto closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the luxurious carriage. Retasu folded her hands and placed them in her lap. The rest of them sat quietly, watching one another, the girls looking for signs of character in the men and the men enjoying the quietness of the ride.

A sudden lurch tossed Ichigo forward into Ryou's arms. She let out a cry of surprise and looked up, wondering what he would do. She found herself looking into his electric blue eyes. They seemed to have no end. Ichigo slowly pulled herself back onto the seat and turned her head toward the window. She watched Ryou out of the corner of her eyes. An amused grin crossed his face, then vanished. Minto managed to catch herself and stay on the seat. Purin grabbed onto the nearest thing: Zakuro. The model-like girl glared at the monkey girl and the small blondie quickly let go. The carriage stopped and Ryou said, "We're here."

The group piled out and Keiichiero said, "Welcome to Shirogane Manor." Ryou led Ichigo, Retasu, and Minto up to the gate and through it. Keiichiero with Zakuro and Tasuku with Berry and Purin followed. Ryou opened the door and pulled them all in. "Kisshu! Taruto! Pai! We're back!" He yelled. "You two are for those three who come in," Ryou said to Retasu and Minto. He walked over to a large staircase, taking Ichigo with him.

"Come," Keiichiero said to Zakuro and took her up the staircase opposite the one Ryou and Ichigo were climbing. "You stay here with those two," Tasuku instructed Purin. The monkey girl nodded and stood by Minto and Retasu. Tasuku took Berry and followed Ryou and Ichigo. Soon two men and a boy entered. The first was the boy and he had brown hair pulled up into pigtails that looked like they had been struck by lightening. "I'm taking you, because you're the only one whose not an old hag," He said and tugged on Purin's chain. "Yay!" She shouted and jumped on him. "All right, all right, it's not that big of a deal. Now get off me!" He shouted and wriggled out of Purin's grasp. Then he took her by the wrist and vanished. "H- he just vanished," Retasu said. "No, he just teleported to his room," the green haired one said. The purple haired one looked Minto and Retasu up and down before he took Retasu around the waist and teleported out. Minto and the green haired one looked at each other. The boy grabbed her wrists and teleported out.

cerulean (that's a shade of blue)

bao (double buns)


	2. First Times

_Translations: Gomen nasai- Excuse Me; Hai- yes_

Location: Shirogane Manor

Date: 1 January 1574

**Itachi Jungle Pet House**

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

2.

**First Times**

"Lift your head," Ryou ordered Ichigo. The cat girl nodded obediently and waited patiently as Ryou used a silver cat shaped key to unlock the collar. Ichigo rubbed her neck where the collar had been. She felt lighter without the weight of the heavy collar on her neck. "Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked. It came out as "Mew mew meow mew?" Ryou stayed silent and wound the silver chain like a rope. He placed it on a table with many other items and went into the bathroom. Ryou came back with a mahogany wood hairbrush. "Take your hair down," He ordered. Ichigo nodded and untied the faded pieces of pink cloth she used for hair ties. Her hair fell down three inches past her shoulders. Ryou picked up a lock of it and began to brush it. He hit many tangles, some of which he undid with his fingers. He was about half way through when a green haired alien teleportedin behind him. "Ryou, what're you doing?"he asked.

Ryou turned around to face him. "Kisshu, what do you want?"He asked. "I'm here for the birdie's voice box. She's making horrible screeching sounds and won't let up unless I give it to her," Kisshu complained. Ryou sighed. "Stay here," He said to Ichigo. The pink haired girl nodded and sat quietly. Kisshu peeked over at her from his position on the bed. Ichigo felt his eyes on her and she turned around to look at him. Kisshu looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. Instead he smiled mischevously and quickly pressed his lips against hers and pulled away just as fast. Ichigo sat motionless, shocked. Right then Ryou walked in with a small blue box and a small pink box. "Here," He said and handed the blue box to the alien. "Thank you, Ryou," Kisshu said and teleported out. Ichigo stared at the place where Kisshu had been. "Here's your voice, open your mouth," Ryou ordered. Ichigo opened her mouth, revealing a set of shiny white teeth and four pointy fangs. Ryou held the box up to her mouth and opened it. A glowing pink ball floated out and into Ichigo's mouth. "Close your mouth," Ryou ordered.Ichigo shut her mouth. "Swallow," He instructed.Ichigo swallowed the pink orb. It tasted like chocolate covered strawberries.

Kisshu teleported into his room with a far away look on his face. Ryou's pet's face stayed in his mind's eye. What did he call her? Ichigo? Yes, that was right. He lightly tossed the blue box to Minto. She swallowed the glowing blue orb that came out of it. "Finally. We're going to have to work on our communication skills. Kisshu, are you listening to me? Kisshu?" Minto waved her hand in front of his face. "Hmmm?" He asked and glanced over at her. Minto was at a loss. Then she realized he had seen Ichigo. "Ichigo sure is pretty, huh?" Minto asked. Kisshu nodded and fell back on the bed with his arms beneath his head. "She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Kisshu commented dreamily. Minto was slightly offended for a moment, then pushed the negative emotion back. "Really?" Minto asked. She crawled up beside Kisshu and lay down on her stomach, resting her head on her palms. "Mm hmm. Ryou doesn't deserve her," Kisshu scowled. "What're you going to do about it?" Minto asked. "Win the contest," Kisshu said with a devious smile. Minto immediately became suspicious. "What contest?" She asked. "Well, me an' Shirogane have this bet going. Who ever's pet looks best at the end of this month gets both of them. So, if I win, I get Ichigo and you. But I'll probably go and let you do whatever," Kisshu explained. Minto nodded.

"So what do you have to do?" She asked. "I actually don't know. I think you're supposed to brush your hair or something. Get cleaned, I don't know," Kisshu responded. "Well you're the one taking care of me, I think you should know," Minto said. Kisshu growled and glared at her from the corner of his eye. "I bet Shirogane was brushing her hair better than you could brush mine," Minto complained and rolled over, her back facing Kisshu. The alien glared and rolled off of the bed. He stalked into the ajoining bathroom and stomped back out with a cherry wood hairbrush. "Sit up," Kisshu commanded. Minto smiled deviously to herself and sat up. She lifted her pale hands and took her hair out of the bao, letting it lightly fall onto the dark green blankets of the bed. Kisshu gathered it all into his hand and with his other hand harshly began brushing the tips of her dark blue hair. Minto stopped him saying, "No, not like that. Let go of my hair. Good. Now brush softly and slowly, starting from the ends, removing all the tangles," Mint instructed. Kisshu stopped what he was doing and did as Minto said. Minto closed her eyes and smiled gently.

Ryou finished brushing Ichigo's hair and set the hairbrush down on the bed. "Stand up," Ryou ordered. Ichigo stood and turned to face him. "Take a few steps back," He ordered. Ichigo did as told. Ryou looked her up and down and finally asked, "Can you bathe yourself?" Ichigo cocked her head. "Bathe?" She asked. Ryou sighed. "Of course you wouldn't. Go into the bathroom and take off your clothes, then put this robe on," Ryou said, holding up a fluffy pink bathrobe. Ichigo did as told and was soon out, dressed in the pink robe. "Come with me," He said. Ichigo nodded and walked softly after him. Ryou walked out of the room and down the staircase. Ichigo followed him down a dimly lit hall going beneath the dual staircases. Their footsteps made eerie echoes in the hallway. Ichigo walked nearer to Ryou, feeling slightly afraid of the eerie atmosphere. Ryou looked back to make sure she was following. He was kind of surprised that she was walking so close to him. "Don't walk so close behind me," Ryou said and pulled her up next to him. The warmth from his touch lingered on her arm. "Gomen nasai," Ichigo said. Ryou waved it away. "It's all right." Then they walked in silence to the second door on the right, which was amazingly far down the hall. Ryou opened the door, revealing two large curtained areas. One curtain was marked with a pink stripe and the other with a blue stripe. "There is your bathing area. You get yourself wet, then you rub the soap all over your body and rinse it off. Then you get out and wrap yourself in one of the towels you will find there. Tell me when you're done," Ryou instructed. Ichigo nodded and vanished behind the pink curtain. Ryou grabbed two bottles and vanished behind a side door in the wall.

Ichigo stared at the large pool. It was larger than anything she had yet seen. Three other girls were in it already. Two she recognized and Berry and Purin from two cages down and the third she guessed was Ringo. Ichigo took off her bathrobe and set it on a bench with three other robes. Then she slid into the pool. The water was surprisingly warm and felt good on her skin. She sunk down until the water was up to her chin. Her magenta hair floated on the water. "Hello Ichigo!" Berry called and waved at the cat-girl. Ichigo smiled and waved at Berry. She swam over to her friend. "Ringo's showing us how to bathe," Berry said, gesturing to a girl with chestnut colored hair. "She part penguin, na no da," Purin added in. Ringo smiled. "This is soap," She said, showing them a white sweet smelling bar. Ichigo took it and it slipped out of her hand. She grabbed it with both hands and it shot out. Ichigo dove on it, creating a small splash and it got away again. It floated a few feet from her. Ichigo silently snuck up on the soap and pounced on it, curling herself into a ball around it. She held it above her head triumphantly. "Ha-hah!" She shouted. Berry, Purin, and Ringo laughed. "Wha?" Ichigo asked. "You were just so funny!" Berry laughed. "You should have seen yourself, na no da!" Purin giggled. Ichigo laughed also and splashed them. The water around them filled with soapy bubbles as Ichigo let go of the soap to fully engage in the splash war.

When they finally stopped, all four of them were dripping wet and laughing. "Well, I think we've done all right on your first bath," Ringo sighed contentedly. "So we're done?" Ichigo asked. "But it can't be done yet! Purin is having too much fun, na no da!" Purin rebelled. Ringo shook her head. "I'm getting out now," She said and stepped out of the giant pool of a bathtub. "Oh, and Ichigo? When you leave you should use that door over there," Ringo said pointing to a small wooden door on the side of the wall. Ichigo nodded, "Okay!" Then Ringo went over to the door and opened it. "Are you going there too?" Ichigo asked. "Sort of. Come over here," Ringo told her. Ichigo nodded and jumped out of the pool and put on her bathrobe. She walked over to where Ringo was. "See, there are two passages. You need to take the one on the right," Ringo explained. Ichigo nodded. "And you're taking the one on the left?" Ichigo asked. "Yep!" Ringo nodded and smiled. Then she walked inside the door and down to the end of the short hallway. Then she opened a door at the end and vanished to the other side. Ichigo crossed the thresh hold of the doorway and walked down her own hall. It was well lit and as she got closer to the other door, it got warmer. She loosened the bathrobe and soon came to the end of the short hallway. She looked at the small wooden door before her and twisted the brass knob to open it. A thin warm mist trailed out as she walked in. She paused when she saw Ryou sitting in it.

"I see you made it here all right. Did you have a good time in the bathtub?" Ryou asked. Ichigo smiled and nodded. "It was great. We had a splash fight!" She announced. Ryou smiled and nodded. "Now, take off your robe and get into this tub," He said, gesturing to a smaller circular jacuzzi styled tub. Ryou turned away as Ichigo shrugged off the robe and neatly left it on a wooden bench near the tub. She climbed into the tub and was surprised to find the water was very warm. "Are you in?" Ryou asked. Ichigo nodded, then realized he couldn't see her and said, "Hai." Ryou turned around and pushed a button. Warm bubbles formed in the water and Ichigo looked at him questioningly. "In case Kisshu comes in," Ryou said. Ichigo nodded, not really understanding, but not really wanting Kisshu to see her naked.

"Now come sit in front of me," Ryou ordered. Ichigo nodded and sat a few inches away from Ryou. "Now turn that way and get your hair wet," Ryou instructed. Ichigo turned away from him and dipped her head beneath the surface, soaking her hair in the pleasantly warm water. She came back up and sat straight. "Now sit still," Ryou commanded. Ichigo nodded and sat still as a statue. Ryou took one of the bottles he had taken in earlier and flipped the cap open. He squirted a shiney white liquid onto his palm and set the bottle back on the edge of the pool. Ryou rubbed the liquid between his two hands and then began rubbing it into Ichigo's hair. "What are you doing to my hair?" Ichigo asked. "I'm washing it," Ryou answered. "Ne?" Ichigo asked. "I'm putting things in your hair that makes it less tangly and more healthy," He clarified. "O-ooh," Ichigo answered and fell quiet. Ryou massaged the liquid in until it turned to bubbles in Ichigo's hair. "Lean your head back," Ryou ordered. Ichigo did as she was told and found herself looking up at Ryou's electric blue eyes. She blushed for some unknown reason, but stayed still, seeing as Ryou was combing his finger through her hair and getting all the bubbles out. When he finished, Ryou told her to sit up. Ichigo immediatly obeyed.

Ryou took the second bottle and squirted a not so shiney white liquid onto his palm. "Hold still again," Ryou ordered the cat-girl. Ichigo stayed as she had before as Ryou worked the new liquid into her magenta hair. "That smells nice," Ichigo commented. Ryou nodded. "It's scented with vanilla and strawberries," He informed her. "I like that smell," Ichigo said. "Well that's good," Ryou commented. "Now lean back again, like you did last time," He commanded. Ichigo nodded and this time looked at the ceiling instead of Ryou. The ceiling was rather low, but very nice. There were carvings of cats and angels and butterflies in it. It looked very nice amist the warm thin mist swirling up from the jacuzzi bath. "All right, I'm done rinsing your hair," Ryou alerted her. Ichigo sat up. "It's time to get out now," Ryou told her. Ichigo was reluctant to leave the warm water, but agreed, not wanting to be left alone. The pair got out and faced opposite ways as Ichigo put on her robe. "I'm going to get dressed," Ryou announced and walked behind a small curtain Ichigo had not noticed. In a few minutes Ryou came out dried and fully dressed, though his golden hair was a little damp. "Come, we are going to get you some proper clothes," Ryou informed Ichigo as he walked out. The cat girl followed in her fluffy pink robe.

Ryou entered a dimly lit corridor and walked down a darker hallway. Ichigo followed close behind him, not liking the scary atmosphere. She hugged her robe tighter around her. Soon they reached the end of the short hallway and Ryou opened a smallish door. He ducked his head to get in and Ichigo did the same. Ryou stepped aside so she could see where they were. They were in a room, about half the size of Ryou's room. The walls were painted as though the room was in a jungle and monkeys and other animals decorated the walls. Crimson heart shaped pillows were on the circular bed. A medium sized wardrobe stood next to the door Ichigo had just come out from. "This is your room," Ryou informed her. Ichigo looked at him in wonder. "This . . . all this, is mine?" She asked. Ryou nodded and a small smile graced his face. Her reaction amused him. He watched her as she walked around the room, looking at every little thing there was to look and poke at. Finally she flopped down on the soft bed. "Thank you, Ryou," She said. Ryou nodded and opened the wardrobe. "Come here, we must dress you for supper," Ryou said. Ichigo immediately got up and walked over to where Ryou already stood.

Ryou pulled out a short, but modest, pale pink dress. Ichigo took it and felt a nagging in her head, as though some repressed memory was trying to get through. Ryou watched her blank expression. "Do you like it?" He asked. Ichigo came back to reality and looked up at him. She smiled and nodded. Ryou lost his worried expression. "Good. Here are your underclothes. Do you know how to put them on?" He asked. Ichigo shook her head. Ryou sigh and explained it all to her. Ichigo nodded. Ryou walked to a larger door on the other side of the room. As he was leaving, Ichigo called to him. "Ryou? I'm sorry I don't remember enough of my old life to do this on my own. And I'm really grateful to you for doing so much to help me," Ichigo said. Ryou looked back at her. "Old life?" He asked. Ichigo took on a blank expression again. "I had another life, outside of the pet house. Before you saw me there in that cage with the others. Some of them had lives before then too, like Minto and Purin. That's why they know how to talk. We know we had lives before the pet house. I don't remember mine, but I know it was there. I know it happened. I just don't know . . . what happened," Ichigo explained. She turned away. "You can go now, I'm going to change," She said. Ryou nodded and shut the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and thought over what Ichigo had told him.


	3. Mermaids and Monkeys

Location: Shirogane Manor

Date: 2 January 1574

**Itachi Jungle Pet House**

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

3.

**Mermaids and Monkeys**

The day before, when Pai had chosen Retasu, she had bathed immidiately in a large tub the size of a pool, and, afterwards, Pai had brought her down to dinner, then back to his room where both alien and girl had promptly fallen asleep, Retasu, of course, in a makeshift bed on the floor.

Now, Retasu sat in Pai's room, wondering what would happen to her. She couldn't speak because her voice box was gone, but someone here had to have it. Pai was probably going to go get it. He came back in the room holding a green shirt and pair of emerald colored pants. No voice box. He tossed the clothes on the bed. "These clothes were a gift from a friend across the seas. You can wear these until I can get you some real clothes," He said. His voice was rather deep, and it was nice to listen to. Retasu picked up the two articles of clothing. She held them uncertainly. "Do you know how to change into those?" Pai asked. Retasu shook her head. "Well, then . . ." Pai trailed off, uncertain of how to handle this. There had never been any maids in the Shirogane Manor and the others were probably busy. He sighed deeply. "Are you wearing underclothes?" Pai asked. Retasu nodded. A while back, the owner had found out that the Pet House did not clothe the girls in proper undergarments and when a financial excuse was given, he donated the money and proper items to start them off. Then he had kept a careful watch on the staff, making sure his orders were put to task.

"All right then," Pai said uncertainly. "Take off your top," He said. Retasu nodded and took off the skimpy thing. Pai fought to keep his face stoical and expressionless. He helped her put the emerald top on. The sleeves were essentially thick ribbons made from emeralds, wrapped once around Retasu pale arms. The shirt ended a five inches above her belly button. Shining emerald beads lined the strapless top and some hung down from the ribbon sleeves. Pai secured the top in the back and reached for the pants. "Take off your . . . skirt," He said reluctantly. Retasu nodded and slipped off the revealing thing. Pai then helped her into the emerald green pants. They were clingy, but at the same time very swooshy, like a pair of dancers pants. Pai went to the dresser and rummaged through one of the drawers. He pulled out a green filmy thing. "Raise your arms," He said. Retasu did as told. She studied his face as he pulled the green thing down over her. He pulled the bottom to make sure there were no wrinkles. He turned Retasu toward a long piece of polished steel propped up against the wall. Retasu caught her reflection. The green filmy thing was really a thin, transparent dress. It looked lovely with the pants and top. The sleeves were poufy and moved with the slightest breeze. The skirt was sewn so that it naturally poufed out without any petticoats or hoops or things like that. Retasu twirled and smiled as the dress flew out. Pai watched, amused, as the porpoise girl found delight in twirling around and watching the dress flutter around her.

Pai turned his eyes to her head. She was dressed all right, and he judged she could bathe after dinner. But her hair. Her emerald locks were plaited in two braids down her back. "Have you ever worn your hair down?" Pai asked. Retasu stopped and shook her head negatively. Her hair had always been braided. Sometimes it was braided up into a pile on the top of her head (as former masters had wanted) and sometimes her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and had been braided into many little braids (that had once been done for a masquerade). But, most of the time, it was in two plain plaits down her back. Pai stayed silent after asking Retasu about her hair. Retasu eventually tired of twirling around and watching her dress float about her. She sat down at Pai's feet, as many other masters had taught her. Pai looked down at her and said nothing. It was not yet time for dinner and it was too early to visit anyone else. Pai suddenly got up and said, "Come with me." Retasu looked up, wondering what was now going to happen. He opened a large oak wood door and led her into an ajoining room. He pointed to a stiff white stool. "Sit," He commanded. Retasu meekly obeyed, still wondering what he was going to do. She looked around the white room and found two towels, one smaller than the other, a sink in front of her, a toilet and a few other things. She wondered what she was doing in the bathroom. Retasu stiffened as she felt Pai's hands take hold of one of her plaits.

Pai took out the coarse piece of cloth tying off one of Retasu's plaits. He did the same to the other and quickly began to unbraid them. Retasu felt as though her new master was running his fingers through her hair, not unbraiding it. For some reason, her face began to take on a shade of deep pink. _What's this feeling? _Retasu wondered to herself. Pai finished unbraiding Retasu's hair. It fell down in wavy cascades, like a waterfall. "You will wash your hair tonight," Pai said to her. Retasu nodded, knowing what _that _was. Pai picked up a brush made of soft white wood and began stroking Retasu's hair. Retasu closed her eyes and let the rythmic brushing continue. She mulled over the things that had happened since she had come to Shirogane Manor. Retasu wondered why he had chosen her over Minto. Then she thought about what he looked like. He and his brothers were strange. Unlike any other men Retasu had seen. They had long pointed ears and golden eyes. Retasu blushed as she thought about Pai. "Don't move," Pai commanded. Retasu straightened and sat very still. Pai continued brushing Retasu's green hair and Retasu continued to think about Pai. She would have opened her mouth to ask Pai why he had chosen her, but she did not yet have her voice back. "You have very nice hair," Pai said presently. Retasu smiled and blushed. "I think I shall leave your hair down," Pai decided. Retasu whipped her head around. Her hair had never been left down. It was like some unwritten law that it be plaited and put up. "What?" Pai asked. Retasu opened her mouth to explain, but the sound of a porpoise came out. "Oh. I shall return presently," Pai said and vanished.

Pai re-appeared in Ryou's room. Ryou was sitting on the edge of his bed and didn't notice Pai's presence. Pai could tell he was thinking about something, concentrating very hard on it. "I need the thing to make her speak," Pai stated. Ryou looked up. "Could you repeat that?" He asked. "I need the thing to make my porpoise girl speak," Pai repeated. Ryou looked at Pai, a little confused, then his face cleared. "Ah, you mean the voicebox," Ryou said. "If that is what it is called," Pai replied. Ryou went into another room to get the box Pai had requested. The alien stood patiently where he was. Quite suddenly a door behind Pai opened a crack. Pai sensed someone watching him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw something pink, chocolate brown, and pale. He teleported behind the door and grabbed the person. Ichigo felt Pai's arms around her waist and blushed. "What were you doing?" Pai inquired. "Gomen," Ichigo said. Pai let her go. "I was looking for Ryou," Ichigo said. She turned around and bowed at the waist to Pai. "Ryou will be back presently. He is bringing something to me," Pai informed Ichigo. He walked out through the door and Ichigo followed him. Ichigo silently stood beside Pai. She watched him curiously. "Do you live here too?" She asked. Pai glanced down at her. "Do not question me," Pai replied. Ichigo shut her mouth and stood silently, wondering about him. Ryou walked in the door. He handed Pai a glowing green box. Pai took it and vanished. Ichigo looked at the spot where he had been in surprise. Ryou looked her over. "You look nice," He complemented. Ichigo smiled and blushed. "Arigato," She thanked him. Ryou smiled a tiny smile. Then another, shorter alien teleported in. He hovered at about Ryou's height. "Where's this 'voice box' thing ev'rybody says you have?" He asked. "I'll get it for you," Ryou informed him and left the room.

Ichigo looked Taruto over, mildly interested. Taruto's gaze passed over her, then sharply returned once he noticed her looking over him. "What're you looking at, old hag?" He asked maliciously. Ichigo was taken aback, but not too far. She knew that everyone being nice to her was too good to be true. So she scowled at him and said, "Midget." Taruto stuck out his tongue at her, and she hissed at him. Taruto glared at him and would've done something else, but then Ryou entered holding a glowing yellow box. He tossed it at Taruto. "Here," He said. Then Ryou glared at him a little and Taruto vanished.

The short alien reappeared in his own room. He was instantly glomped by the monkey-girl, Purin and a screech of monkey greetings. She had somehow freed his pet monkey from its brass cage. Taruto let out a strangled yell and gasped, "Choking. . . not breathing . . ." Purin let go and fell lightly to the ground, but the pet monkey stayed clamped to Taruto's waist. The short alien pulled it off and tried to drop it on Purin, but it clung to his arm and swung up to his head. "Get off me!" Taruto yelled at the monkey. Purin saw the alien's plight and chittered at the monkey. The monkey released its hold on Taruto's head and dropped into Purin's out-stretched arms. Taruto crossed his arms and turned away. "Here," He said, tossing the glowing yellow box at the monkey-girl. Purin jumped up and reached for it, but the monkey scrambled up her arm and caught the box in its tail. Purin then took it from the monkey and ate the glowing ball inside like a piece of candy. "Arigatou, na no da!" Purin shouted and glomped him again. This time Taruto dodged the dangerously hug and, by way of explanation, said, "For getting the monkey off me." Purin nodded. "Arigatou, na no da," she said again, smiling happily. "Do you have to say that after _every _sentence?" Taruto complained. "Say what, na no da?" Purin asked. "There, you did it again!" Taruto exclaimed. "What, na no da?" Purin asked, a little confused by now. "That!" Taruto exclaimed. Purin looked at him confusedly. " That thing you say after every sentence, na no da," Taruto explained. Purin nodded. "I always say that, na no da," She replied. "But do you _have _to?" Taruto asked. Purin's brow creased and she looked as though she was thinking very hard. Finally she said, "Yes, na no da." Taruto let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought you'd be happy to know if I could or couldn't," Purin said, her eyes tearing up. Taruto instantly felt guilty. "Of course I'm happy you told me . . ." Then Purin interrupted him shouting,"YAY!" "But I'm not happy with your answer!" Taruto shouted at her. Purin crossed her arms and pouted. She glared darkly at Taruto. The short alien slowly backed a small ways away from her.

"um . . . time for your bath!" Taruto exclaimed. "In the morning, na no da?" Purin asked. Taruto sighed. "Yes, in the morning," He said firmly. "Are _you _going to take a bath too?" Purin asked. "No of course not! I only take showers at night!" Taruto said, miffed that she would dare to question him. "Then I want to take one at night too, na no da," Purin decided. Taruto began shaking his head. "Like last night, na no da!" Purin shouted gleefully ignoring Taruto. The short alien gave up and sat down on the bed. "Fine, whatever," He mumbled. Purin, being the monkey that she was, heard him and gleefully shouted, "YIPEE!" and hugged him fiercly. "Okay-okay already! Get off me!" Taruto shouted. The door opened a might and Ringo poked her head in. "Masaya and Kish want to know what all the ruckus is about," She said. Taruto glared at Purin. "It's nothing," He answered. Ringo shrugged. "Whatever," and left, closing the door behind her. The two sat silently until Purin looked up at the clock. "Breakfast time, na no da!" She shouted and jumped off the bed. "Wha--?" was all Taruto had the time to say. Purin and the pet monkey dragged him out of his room. Once out, he assumed leadership and led them down the hallway.

Purin scampered in front of him saying, "Hey, I'm leading now, na no da!" The Taruto sped up and got in front of her. "No, I am!" He proclaimed. Purin summer saulted ahead. "But not for long, na no da!" Purin exclaimed. Then Taruto ran ahead of her and began walking backwards, smirking at her. Then he tripped and as Purin jumped over him, he caught her tail. Purin immediately stopped and dropped by his feet. "I know where we're going, so I'm leading," Taruto gloated. Then he got up to move. There was a slight movement, and he ran to the dining room, where he found Purin and the monkey already digging in to bacon and eggs. "How did you get here before me?" Taruto ranted. Purin smiled and said, "Number fifty eight of the one hundred and eight fong family tricks!" Taruto glared at her and sulked, but then sat down in a chair by her and sulked while he was eating breakfast.


	4. Looming Storm

Location: Shirogane Manor

Date: 3 January 1574

**Itachi Jungle Pet House**

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

4.

**Looming Storm**

Supper had been finished and the residents of the Shirogane Manor had gone to their various rooms to wash up. Ringo, being hyper and quick, finished before Masaya. She plopped down on her bed and tied a thick satin ribbon in her hair (headband style). Masaya walked out of the adjoining bathroom and held up a soft leather strip with a buckle on one end. "Are you sure you don't want to wear it?" Masaya asked. "I'm sure," Ringo confirmed as she focused on finished the bow. "So what do you think of the new ones?" Ringo asked after a pause. "I believe that they have been sufficiently matched. The personalities go together," Masaya commented. "But what did you think of them, as people," Ringo pushed. "I have not talked to them 'as people' so far," Masaya said, almost irritated. "Then come and spend time with us, I was planning on teaching Ichigo archery," Ringo suggested. Masaya sighed. "So it will be, little penguin. I shall meet you down on the archery field," Masaya gave in. Ringo smiled and bounded out of the room. Masaya set the soft leather collar on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. "Archery? Ringo's terrible at archery."

Ichigo and Ryou sat on Ryou's bed. Ryou was patiently brushing Ichigo's shining hair. Two shining pink ribbons matching her pink outfit lay on the bed beside him. Ryou set the brush down and neatly parted Ichigo's hair with a fine tooth comb, which had been sitting on the other side of him. He pulled up one part of her hair into a high pigtail and secured it with one of the ribbons. He did the same with the other side of her hair, perfecting the pigtails. There was a knock on the door and Ryou said, "Come in." Almost immediately Ringo burst in the door and begged, "Can Ichigo go to the rec room with me? Pleasepleaseplease?" Ichigo twisted back to look at Ryou. "What will you be doing?" Ryou asked. "I'll be teaching her to shoot!" Ringo exclaimed. Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Arrows! Shoot arrows!" Ringo frantically corrected her mistake. Ryou nodded, giving his seal of approval. Ichigo broke out into a beautiful smile and hugged Ryou fiercely. "Arigatou, Ryou!" She exclaimed. Ryou looked taken aback. Ichigo then left him to bound after Ringo who'd left the room. Ryou smiled softly as he watched Ichigo. "No, Ichigo. Thank _you_," He said.

Ringo and Ichigo stood in the grassy area before the forest which backed the Shirogane Mansion. Ringo and Ichigo each held a wooden bow and a quiver of five arrows tipped with blackish blue feathers. A target board hung fifteen paces away. Grayish clouds lazily crossed the sky above. " . . . you pull the arrow back until your fist is about eye level and be sure to keep your other arm straight," Ringo instructed, then modeled for Ichigo. "Now, you align the arrow with your line of sight and be sure to look at the target," Ringo continued. "When you think you're ready, then release!" Ringo instructed and put her bow down. "Now you try."

Ichigo raised the bow and did as she was told. "No, no, no. Your arm needs to be straight. A little more like this, see? No! Don't do that!!!" Ringo corrected Ichigo as she saw fit. "Good. You look ready. Now let it fly!" Ringo said, satisfied with herself. Ichigo released the arrow. It wobbled up and down as it sawed through the air and into the trees beyond. Ichigo and Ringo paused. Ichigo's ears twitched as she detected a rustling in the trees. "I think there's something in there," She said quietly to Ringo. "There shouldn't be. All the animals are usually further in," Ringo softly replied. The girls waited in suspense as the thing drew closer to the edge of the forest.

"Ringo! What did I tell you about instructing others," a deep voice good-naturedly grumbled as a man trudged out of the forest on horseback. He wore the traditional riding garments, puffy sleeves, jacket and all. Ringo's eyes widened and her face lit up. "Kaoru-kun!" She exclaimed and ran toward him. Ringo wrapped her arms around the tall slender man and hugged him fiercely. "Oh come now, it hasn't been that long," Kaoru laughed as he swept her off her feet and onto the horse. "Kaoru-kun, this is my new friend, Ichigo. She's come to live at the Shirogane Manor. She's Ryou's. Ichigo, this is Kaoru, my boyfriend," Ringo introduced them. Ichigo nodded and bowed, as she had been taught to do when meeting guests or friends of her master. "Ichigo, I'm going to go off with Kaoru-kun for a while. Could you cover for me?" Ringo asked. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "Kaoru-kun is a secret from everyone else and I'd like to keep it that way," Ringo explained. "Okay. I'll see you when you get back from finding my arrow," Ichigo said with a wink. Ringo winked back and smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ichigo-chan! I'll be back before dinner," Ringo thanked Ichigo. Kaoru jumped onto his horse behind Ringo. The two smiled at each other and Kaoru took the reins. Ringo looked at Ichigo one last time over Kaoru's strong arms before the horse took off into the foliage.

Ichigo sighed and looked up at the sky. Darker clouds were looming above the forest. Her ears twitched as she felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Having nothing better to do, Ichigo pulled another arrow out and aimed at the target. She shot again without Ringo's instruction and let it fly. The arrow cut through the air and hit the painted target. A drop of water landed on the dirt next to the target and Ichigo instinctively grabbed the equipment and ran inside. She barely made it under cover before it started to rain. Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief and carried the bows and arrows inside.

Masaya met Ichigo in the halls. "Have you seen Ringo?" He asked Ichigo, not paying attention to the equipment the cat-girl was carrying. "Yes, she went to go look for the arrow she shot into the woods," Ichigo replied. "Oh. So then you're carrying . . . Here let me help you," Masaya said and took half the equipment from Ichigo. As he did, his fingers brushed hers and Ichigo blushed. "A – arigato," Ichigo thanked him. Masaya nodded.

"No problem. Say, you're Ryou's pet aren't you?" He asked as they started walking. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, he told me about the competition he and Kish are in," Masaya said. The two dropped off the equipment and continued walking. "So I suppose you're going back to Ryou's room?" Masaya asked. Ichigo nodded again. "You're not very talkative are you? Well, that's ok. Do you know the way back to Ryou's room?" Masaya asked. "N – no," Ichigo tentatively said, finally working up the nerve to speak. "Then I'll show you the way," Masaya decided. So he led her down the hall and up the great winding double staircase at the front of the house. The pair paused where the two stair cases met. Ichigo, slightly curious because she hadn't gotten a good view last time, bent over to look.

"Hey Masaya. Hello Ichigo," Kisshu voice said. Ichigo jumped and whirled around, and in doing so, lost her balance and fell over the banister. Ichigo screamed as the air rushed past her and she fell to the hard tile floor. "Ichigo!" Masaya yelled and reached down toward her, trying to grab her before she got out of reach. Kisshu appeared beside her and tightly wrapped his arms around her. The pair disappeared from mid air and reappeared on the floor, somewhat shocked, but otherwise ok.

Ryou hunched over a pile of documents, signing some, scratching things out, and reading others before throwing them away. Ryou jumped when he heard the scream and his first thought was, _Why is the monkey-girl screeching at this hour?! _But when he heard another muffled voice yell, "Ichigo!!" Ryou didn't think. He jumped up out of the chair and raced down to where he thought the scream had come from.

He burst out in the hall, "Ichigo!" He shouted and ran up to the three people on the balcony overlooking the entrance hall. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked, slightly out of breath from running. Then he noticed Kisshu's arms around her. "What did you do to her?" Ryou asked Kisshu in a demanding tone. "Me? I saved her from certain death," Kisshu replied and quickly put his hands behind his back. Ryou looked over at Masaya, only to find that he had disappeared and was now walking down to his room. Ryou pushed Ichigo behind him. "Just what was this certain death?" Ryou asked. "She fell over the edge," Kisshu said plainly, pointing to the railing. Ryou turned to Ichigo. "Is this true?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. "Then I thank you for rescuing her," Ryou said, bowing slightly to Kisshu. "Come on," Ryou said to Ichigo and started walking back toward his room.

Ichigo and Ryou entered his room. "Tell me, what happened?" Ryou asked. Ichigo told how Masaya had been showing her back to the room and how Kisshu had startled her over the banister, and then saved her through teleportation. Ryou nodded. "But why was Masaya showing you back and not Ringo?" Ryou asked. "Because she went to look for the arrow she shot into the forest," Ichigo replied. "You mean she was with her boyfriend," Ryou commented. Ichigo looked at him, startled. "You know about that?" Ichigo asked. Ryou nodded and smirked. "Of course, it's my house."

Rain pattered harder on the window and the pair turned toward the window. "Looks like a storm," Ryou commented. Ichigo winced and her ears prickled. Lightening streaked across the distance. Ichigo's hair stood on end. "O-oo lightening too. Well, it's almost time for you to go to bed Ichigo. Here, I have a new nightdress for you," Ryou said and turned toward her. Ichigo nodded and waited while Ryou took it out of a thin white box that had gone unnoticed on his chair, along with the papers he had been working on. "Here, I think you'll like it," Ryou commented as he held up a fluffy white ruffled nightgown with think pink ribbons threaded gently through the collar, cuffs, and hem. Ichigo's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. Ryou gestured for her to take it and Ichigo held it in her pale hands. "Well? Go put it on," Ryou urged her. Ichigo heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof. She began to take off her clothes, but Ryou stopped her. "In your own room. Then come back out and show me," He instructed. Ichigo stopped and walked into her small room. If lightening streaked across the sky, she didn't know.

Purin stood at the window watching the lightening streak across the sky and listening intently for the booming thunder which was bound to come. Taruto appeared behind her. "What 'cha lookin' at?" He asked, curiously peering out the window. "The lightening," Purin answered. "Why?" Taruto asked. "I look at the lightening because it's the acrobat of the storm. It's limber and powerful, here one second and gone in a flash," Purin answered. Taruto looked out the window as another bolt of lightening streaked across the sky. " . . . So, are you hungry?" He asked. "A little," Purin replied, still watching the window. Rain pattered harder as the last faint blueness of the sky gave way to pure black.

Through closed eyes, Retasu heard the rain pound against the stained glass window in Pai's room. She listened to the boom of thunder. Ichigo had always been scared of the thunder and Retasu had always comforted her, as had Minto. Retasu had never understood how Ichigo could be scared of the booming thunder and crackling lightening. Retasu opened her eyes and vacated the corner of Pi's bed she had been sitting upon. She silently walked over to the window. The floor was cool to her feet as she walked across the sleek woodwork. Retasu stood in front of the window, watching the lightening flash and the droplets rain down and pound against the window. She felt the coolness radiate through the glass and longed to be out in the rain. To smell it, to feel it, to be a part of it. Retasu stood at the window in her floating green nightgown with her emerald hair cascading down from high pigtails to her rear. She listened to the powerful thunder and watched the elegant lightening flash across the dark and clouded sky. They were the Beacons of Light in the dark storm. How could anyone be scared of such beauty?

Ichigo stepped out of her small room, dressed in the nightgown. Ryou motioned her to come forward a bit. Ichigo took a couple steps and looked up at him with sparkling pink eyes. "Well?" She asked. "Is it to your liking?" Ichigo asked. Ryou had changed into a fuzzy looking bathrobe while Ichigo had been in her room. There was a pause and Ichigo could once more hear the patter of the rain upon the roof. "Turn around," Ryou said. Ichigo spun and watched with delight as the dress poufed out, so she spun again.

And Again.

And again.

And agai—Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo, that's enough. You're going to get dizzy and fall over," Ryou said, somewhat amused at Ichigo's antic. "The nightdress looks lovely on you, and now it is time to sleep," Ryou continued. Ichigo nodded. "Good-night, master," She said in a musical voice. Ryou smiled tenderly at her and nodded. Ichigo vanished behind her door. Both master and pet fell backward onto their beds and sighed happily. Both pet and master listened to the rain pitter pattering on the roof before deciding to snuggle under the covers and lay their heads upon their pillows. And as they fell asleep, the storm raged outside; beating down upon the Shirogane mansion with lightening and thunder, but most of all, rain.

The rain fell down upon the house, and two people stood upon the porch, sheltered from the wetness of the rain, but still able to feel the chill. "So tell me again why we are out here?" Minto asked as she perched on the silver railing. Kisshu leaned back in the padded wicker chair and glanced at Minto. "I like the rain. Every time it sees fit to visit this house, I like to come out and be with it. Normally I'd bring out a sleeping mat and some blankets, but I get the impression that you wouldn't like that," Kisshu explained with a smirk. He then closed his eyes and refocused on the rain. Minto sighed and silently declared her master "one of the odder persons of society."

A dark figure moving in the forest beyond caught Minto's eye. She stared intently at it, trying to see who in their right mind would be out in the storm. Minto immediately thought of Kisshu, but quickly pushed him out of her head. There it was again! Closer this time. Minto flapped her wings impatiently. "There's someone out there," She commented. "Well who is it?" Kisshu asked without opening his eyes. Minto kept her eyes trained on the figure. It had to be on horse. Wait. It was stopping. Someone jumped off and someone remained on. "Two people?" Minto thought aloud. But that didn't make sense. Why would these two strangers be horseback riding in the rain? The larger of the two, still on the horse leaned down and did something before straightening up and riding away.

"Must be the lovebirds. They're crazy, the pair of them," Kisshu commented. Minto paid him no heed and continued to watch the lone figure, which was now advancing toward them. Still just a silhouette and that silhouette was getting rather human-sized now. Perhaps it was one of the people from the mansion? "It's the penguin lady, I'm telling you," Kisshu commented again, as if sensing Minto's thoughts. "Shush, I can hear her now. And I'm quite certain it's a girl," Minto commanded him. "Whatever," Kisshu commented. Minto stood atop the railing, hoping to get a better view of the girl walking toward them. The rain lightened a bit, but the thunder boomed louder.

Minto observed the damp girl as she jumped, paused, and then continued her trek to the mansion. Could it, indeed, be Ringo as her spinach-brained master suggested? The rain came down harder now, veiling whatever details Minto might have been able to grasp. Kisshu lazily opened his eyes and glanced over at Minto. "Minto, it's ok to relax. The penguin-lady won't do us any harm," Kisshu commented once more. Minto glanced back at Kisshu. "But I don't want to relax," She argued and trained her eyes on the figure once more. The girl was getting close to the porch stairs now and Minto was beginning to think that it was Ringo. She fluttered down from the railing and stood in front of a circular glass patio table which accommodated the wicker chairs behind it.

_Ichigo found herself running in the jungle behind the Shirogane Mansion. Heavy storm clouds loomed above and rain pounded down through the canopy. She leaves crunched beneath her mud-covered feet and branched snapped as she pushed past._ They _were following her. She stumbled and fell, but bounced back up and kept on running._ _They were coming for her. Coming after her with weapons and people and horrid things which only existed in nightmares. __She glanced behind to see how far they were behind._ _She saw nothing, but knew that they would catch up with her at any moment. Thunder boomed and Ichigo screamed as something sharp pierced her back._ _She felt herself losing her grasp of reality as pain coursed through her. Ichigo shook her head. She wouldn't give herself up, she couldn't. She had to keep running. _Keep running._ Her world blurred, and then turned to shades of grey. She shook her head and tried to focus. Soon all she could make out were great shadows. She tripped over a root and couldn't get up quick enough. Rough hands hauled her up as her world went black._

Ichigo's eyes flared open as she woke up with a small shriek. Thunder boomed louder than ever and her hair stood on end. She hesitated to go to her master. Her heart was pounding as she reasoned with herself. This late at night he would surely be displeased at being woken up. Rain pounded harder and the thunder grew louder. She threw open the doors to her wardrobe and shut the doors. She buried herself in the clothes and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

Ryou awoke with a start when he heard Ichigo's shriek. He threw off the covers and leaped out of bed. Dressed in only a pair of burgundy silk pants, Ryou grasped the door knob and opened Ichigo's door. "Ichigo?" He called and looked around. Ryou saw the messed up bed covers and heard the click of the wardrobe door. Spun around to face the wardrobe and threw open the doors. Ichigo was huddled amidst a pile of clothes with tears streaking down her face. Ryou squatted down beside her. "Ichigo, are you all right?" He asked gently. Thunder boomed and Ichigo retreated into the farthest corner of the wardrobe and turned her back to the open doors. "Ichigo, you're afraid of the thunder aren't you?" Ryou asked. He received no reply, but had expected none. Ryou reached toward her and placed his hands securely on her waist.

"Shh, it's ok, Ichigo," He said softly as he pulled her toward him. Thunder boomed again and Ichigo tried retreat into the wardrobe, but Ryou pulled her fully out of the wooden furniture piece. He toppled over backward with Ichigo on top of him. Ichigo rolled off him and curled up in a ball. Ryou sat up and took hold of her shoulders. He turned her to face him. "Look at me, Ichigo," Ryou commanded. When Ichigo didn't move, he gently pushed her chin up. "Ichigo, I will always make sure that you are protected. While you are in this house, you need not be afraid of anything. It's ok to come to me when you're scared or frightened, Ichigo," Ryou gently told her. Ichigo looked up at him with her glassy eyes and sat for a moment digesting this. "You would not be angry?" She tentatively asked. Ryou shook his head. "I would rather you come to me instead of to your wardrobe or to someone else," Ryou explained. Ichigo nodded and sniffled. Ryou stood up and held out a hand to her, Ichigo hesitated, then reached out and took it. Both felt a slight shock as their hands touched, but perhaps only Ryou registered it because at that moment thunder boomed again. Ichigo tightened her grip, jumped up, and buried her face in Ryou's chest faster than he would've thought possible. Ryou comfortingly put his hands around her and kissed her magenta hair. "Shh, it'll be all right," He murmured.

Ringo sloshed through the mud infested yard, holding up her arm with some scrap of hope that she would keep her face dry. She was able to make out two figures out on the porch. At least, she thought it was two. One she knew for sure would be Kisshu. He was always out in the rain, regardless of anything. The other figure, if there was indeed another person out there, would be Minto. Being Kisshu's pet, she'd be out there because her master was. Kisshu had a firm belief that everyone needed to sit out in the rain at least once in their life. Most of the time, that experience came right after Kisshu said that. Ringo smiled to herself and pressed onward. Well, at least she wouldn't come home too wet. Her lover had given her a cloak made out of an irregular material. He said it was something like rabble or rubber. At any rate, it was keeping her mostly dry, and for that she was thankful. Ringo reached the porch steps and looked up to see Minto staring rather intently at her. "Um . . . hello, Minto-chan. Lovely night for a rain storm, is it not?" Ringo asked with a wry smile. "Told you so," Ringo heard Kisshu comment from his usual chair.


	5. Swimming in the Rain

Location: Shirogane Manor

Date: 4 January 1574

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

5.

**Swimming in the Rain**

When morning found both master and pet, pet was curled up between master's legs and master had his arms around her. When Ichigo woke up, it was still pouring outside, but there was no more thunder, no more lightening. The cat girl didn't want to open her eyes and get up. She felt so warm and secure in this presence. It held her so tightly and securely that she didn't want to leave. Ichigo felt the presence move and drowsily looked up into the soft blue eyes of Ryou. His golden blond hair gently spilled over his eyes. Ryou smiled at her and Ichigo felt her heart pound. "Feel better?" he asked softly. In response, Ichigo snuggled up against him and fell asleep again. Ryou chuckled to himself, rearrange the pillows behind him and started to get out of bed. Ichigo reached out and grabbed Ryou's hand as he started to move away. He looked back at his little kitten questioningly. "Arigato, Ryou," she murmured. Ryou smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's nothing," he replied and walked out of the room.

Morning found Ringo safe in her room, dry and warm, sitting in front of a blazing fire with Masaya, Tasuku, and Berry. The two girls were wrapped in a burgundy and cream plaid blanket and the boys were stretched out behind them, leaning against the cushy end of Masaya's bed. The night before Berry and Tasuku had come down wrapped in the plaid blanket and asking after Ringo, who apparently had some important object of Berry's. Masaya had said that Ringo would return soon and to just wait a while. So they lit a fire and waited. Tasuku surrendered the blanket to Berry in favor of a place beside Masaya. When Ringo appeared she her hair was a little damp, but she was otherwise dry. Berry invited her to join her in the blanket and Ringo, very happy, but very tired obliged. The whole quartet of them was soon asleep. And peace reigned throughout the room as golden light spilled across them all.

Kisshu still sat out upon the porch, lulled to sleep by the pitter pattering rain. Minto, he knew, was sleeping in his room, having done something or other to Ringo. Kisshu lazily opened his eyes and thought, _I should get Ichigo out here._ But then fell back asleep.

Purin and Taruto were awake before morning. Purin awoke with the last thunder bolt and had jumped on Taruto shouting, "The storm's over!! I heard the last thunder and now the storm's over!" The other pet monkeys had joined in with their senseless chatter, jumping on and shaking Taruto. The midget alien woke up rather crossly and shouted at them all to be quiet and tell him why they were yelling. "The storm's over," Purin almost whispered. "What?" Taruto asked. "The storm's over," Purin repeated, louder this time. "Oh," Taruto commented. "So . . . ?" He asked. "I'm hungry," Purin stated. "Well I'm not," Taruto crossly said and rolled over. "But I want food!" Purin wailed and the monkeys started to chatter again. Taruto pulled the pillow over his head. "Then get it yourself!" he shouted in a muffled voice.

"Fine. I will. But then you'll never get the surprise that always comes after the storm," Purin pouted and grumpily slid off the bed. Taruto peeked out from under the pillow. "Surprise?" He inquired. Purin opened the door and turned to the monkeys. "Now you guys stay here and make sure he doesn't steal from my secret stash," she whispered in monkey chatter. The monkeys saluted her and bounded over to a corner of the room where a squeaky floor board resided and took up the task of staring intently at Taruto, who was now sitting up in bed. Purin bounded out the door and Taruto hesitated for only a moment before jumping out of bed and following.

Ichigo opened her eyes once more and found the room a great deal brighter and herself a good deal colder. She looked around and found that Ryou had left. Ichigo flung her arms out wide and began to stretch every muscle and bone in her body. She let out small moans and sighs of relief and contentedness as she heard cracks and pops and other noises. On the other side of the wall, Ryou was dressed in an open-necked creamy white shirt and a pair of black pants. A vest and coat were slung lazily over the back of the chair he was sitting in as he looked over the important papers. He frowned and his brown furrowed as he read the copied text. Ryou took out a golden key and unlocked the drawer below the desk. He picked up the papers, organized them neatly and placed them in the drawer. Ryou shut the drawer with a small click and locked it again.

Kisshu bolted upright as he head a loud crash from the kitchen. Something shattered and small little things scattered across the floor. He jumped out of the chair and looked into the window behind him. He swore and pushed open the back door, stalked across the hall and pushed open a smaller wood door which led to the kitchen. Taruto and his little monkey girl were rapidly picking up little brown balls from the midst of broken blue shards and stuffing them in a brown sack. A fine dust littered the floor and a cupboard door had been flung open. Purin looked up first, spotted Kisshu, and quickly put her head back down and began to grab the balls even faster. She nudged Taruto with her tail. The short one looked up, his eyes widened in fear. He grabbed the last two balls on his side and stuffed them in the bag. Purin shoved a last couple in the sack, neglecting to pick up some which had rolled into the cupboard. Taruto pulled her up by the collar and they both ran. Kisshu tore after them shouted, "Come back here you little hooligans!!"

Pai and Retasu were lazily lounging about. Retasu was standing by the window and wishing she was in the rain, and Pai was lounging about on his bed, wishing Retasu was in his arms. Of course, when he realized that thought, he blushed slightly, pushed it out of his mind and tried to focus on other things. Both were startled and looked toward the door when turmoil of footsteps and shouting came down the hall and thundered past. The pair glanced at each other and went for the door. Pai reached it first. He opened the door in time to see a midget and a flash of yellow burst into the entrance hall followed by a flash of brownish green which could only be Kisshu. He looked down and found that Retasu was also peeking out of the door and it suddenly struck him that she was exactly a head shorter than he was. Suddenly she turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Pai was dimly aware of how close she was as her mouth opened to speak. "Can we go swimming in the rain?" She asked.

Keiichiero sneezed and blew his nose in a handkerchief. "I think I'm coming down with something," He commented. Zakuro glanced at him before returning to her project. She was working on making herself a black and purple day dress and cloak. When she'd told Keiichiero what she was good at, he'd immediately requested that she make something for herself. Where the fabric had come from, she had no clue. However, she had a suspicion that it had come from the attic or some obscure room hidden at the back of the mansion. "Just out of curiosity, do you speak at all?" Keiichiero asked. She hadn't spoken since she'd started her project. "When an answer is required," Zakuro replied. Keiichiero nodded.

"Do you have any healing abilities, then?" He asked. Zakuro nodded. "Where did you learn?" He asked. "I was apprenticed to a healing witch and then to a doctor before _they_ found me and took me in," Zakuro replied. "Excuse me, but did I mishear you? Did you say witch?" Keiichiero asked in disbelief. Zakuro looked up coldly at him. "Yes, I said witch. And don't you tell me they don't exist or try to burn me at a pyre," Zakuro warned with a glare. Her grey wolf ears twitched and she turned toward the door. "What is it?" Keiichiero asked. "Something's going on downstairs," She replied. She set down her project and went to the door.

Taruto and Purin pounded up the stairs two at a time. Kisshu stormed up the stairs after them and was half way up before teleporting to the landing. Purin and Taruto shrieked and Purin jumped on top of the railing and jumped to the chandelier. She grabbed the golden metalwork and swung up to the chain holding it to the ceiling. Taruto clutched the bag of brown balls and teleported out. Kisshu cursed loudly and went after Purin. She swung from the side chandelier to the main one bolted to the ceiling, then to the other side chandelier and onto the opposite stair case. Kisshu leaped onto the chandeliers in suit. Purin leaped off the railing and somersaulted onto the floor and scampered away. Kisshu cursed again at having lost both of the juvenile delinquents.

Ryou mumbled and grumbled as he heard the crashing, yelling, and stomping. How many times had he told them the house was not a playground? Eh, he'd pretend it'd never happened. Ryou smirked. The culprits always acted a bit funny when he decided to let them get away with things. Especially when he didn't tell them he was letting them get away with said things. Ryou slung the coat over his arm, he was now dressed in black pants and a cream colored shirt. A navy blue vest fitted nicely over the shirt and was fastened with shiny brass buttons; newly polished black shoes covered his feet. He thought about telling Ichigo now and approached her door, but then hesitated and decided against it. He'd tell her later. Ryou sighed and walked toward the other door, opened it, and paused when he heard the click of Ichigo's door opening.

Having finished her stretching Ichigo smiled and bounced out of bed. She threw open the wardrobe doors and gasped in delight. The wardrobe was filled with dresses of all sorts. Ichigo picked out a nice pink day dress. The bodice was the color of a pale rose and there was a corset built into it. Ichigo fumbled with the strings and finally tied them into a half-hearted-very-loose-almost-done knot. The rose colored skirt flared out from beneath two crisscrossing copper chords fastened by a single copper button. Ichigo looked at herself in the wardrobe mirror and was delighted to find that the skirt was not just the color of a pale rose, but slowly changed to a rich magenta. What was slightly puzzling was that whenever she turned to the light, then dress turned slightly gold where it was rose colored, and then darkened to copper at the bottom where it was magenta. But it only did it where the light was bouncing off. She pulled out a pair of matching shoes from her wardrobe and slipped them on before opening the door.

Zakuro was once again working on her project. "So are you almost finished?" Keiichiero inquired. "Only with the cloak," Zakuro replied. "The dress still has farther to go," Zakuro continued. Keiichiero nodded. "I see. So, about your healing abilities, could you do anything about my illness?" Keiichiero asked. Zakuro paused. "Yes, but there is a different remedy for each way you catch it. So tell me this, did you catch it just from lack of sleep? Or from another person?" Zakuro asked as she took up her tailoring again. "I think it was both. I haven't been getting very much sleep, as you know, but I also went to see my sister in town and she had a slight cold," Keiichiero said thoughtfully, thinking back about a week. Zakuro nodded. "Then there is one remedy. Do not berate me for this method," She commanded. Zakuro set down the project and put a small sprig of a healing herb into her mouth and walked up to Keiichiero. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down into a kiss.

Pai pulled Retasu to the other side of him and shut the door with a gentle click. "Swimming in the rain?" He asked. Retasu nodded and looked at him pleadingly. "Why?" Pai asked. "I miss the water," Retasu replied. Pai scratched his head. "So go take a bath," He told her. Retasu's body visibly sagged. "But it's just not the same. I love the pristine feeling of the rain, I love feeling it come down on the water and myself and I'm sure you'd love it too," Retasu pleaded, her large emerald eyes watering. "I can't swim though," Pai admitted a bit sheepishly after a minute. "I could teach you," Retasu offered. Pai looked up at the window and down at Retasu.

"Do you have a swimsuit?" Pai asked. "Um . . . well, no. But way I do it, I don't need one," Retasu slowly shrank to mumbling. "So you go skinny dipping?" Pai asked. Retasu looked up at him slightly puzzled. "What's that?" She asked. Pai shook his head. "Never mind," He said and waved it away. "What do you need in order to swim?" He continued. "Nothing. Just you, if only to guide me," Retasu replied. Pai nodded. "So you're going swimming in your nightgown?" He asked. Retasu blushed. "Well . . . no. Could you give me the clothes I was wearing on the way over?" Retasu asked. Pai nodded, somewhat surprised. He went over to a stack of drawers and rummaged around in the bottom one for a while. He grunted and threw clothes of various natures out and about. A shirt landed on Retasu. She held it for only a moment before quickly dropping it like it was made of fire and stepping carefully away from it. At length, Pai produced the skimpy outfit. "Can you dress yourself?" He asked.

"Um . . . could you brush my hair?" Ichigo asked. Ryou sighed yet again, hung his coat over the door knob, walked over to the bathroom and picked up the hairbrush. He sat down on the bed and gestured for Ichigo to sit in from of him. She bounded over to the bedside, jumped up, and vaulted over Ryou, bouncing slightly as she landed in front of him. She turned around at him with a large smile and saw him gaping at her. The smile quickly vanished. "I did it again, didn't I? And now you're gonna send me back aren't you?" Ichigo cried as she started to slide off the bed. Ryou grabbed her arm. "Send you back? For that? Ichigo, that was amazing!" Ryou said incredulously. Ichigo sniffled. "Really?" She asked timidly. Ryou nodded. "I wouldn't send you back for that. You've got a real tumbling talent, Ichigo," Ryou complemented her as he pulled her back down on the bed. He had barely begun to brush her hair when she suddenly turned around and threw her arms around him. "A- arigato gozaimasu, Ryou," She whispered in his ear. Ryou blushed slightly and pulled her away. "Well, you're very welcome," He replied and gently turned her around and ran the brush through her soft hair.

Keiichiero's eyes widened and then he gave in and let Zakuro kiss him. He felt as though he had been lifted onto another plane, above the clouds, above the rain. Zakuro pushed the sprig into Keiichiero's mouth and pushed it up against the roof with her tongue. Then, she pulled away. Keiichiero looked at her with a dazed expression and she smirked before sitting down and continuing her project.

Retasu nodded and took the revealing lacy clothes from him. Pai walked to the window and turned away from her. Retasu pulled the nightgown over her head, carefully folded it and set it on her bed. She picked up the skirt and as she looked at it she thought, _I can't believe I ever considered this a piece of clothing, this is little more than a lace rag._ Anyhow, she pulled it on. She pulled it down a bit so it would cover her rear and private. She then pulled on the top and discovered that she didn't know how to fasten the lacy thing. She walked up to Pai and coughed. He turned around and waited. "Could you fasten the back?" Retasu asked and turned around. "Yes, I will," Pai replied and hooked the two sides together. Retasu turned around to face him. "You want to go swimming in that?" Pai asked. Retasu nodded. "Then here, put this on over while we're walking," Pai instructed as he tossed her a deep green cloak with a silver fastener. Retasu nodded and pulled it on. "I do not wish to swim, but I will escort you to the lake and watch over you," Pai announced. Retasu nodded and followed him out the door.

Ryou had just finished tying Ichigo's hair up in a single ponytail when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Pai lurking in the doorway. "Yes?" Ryou asked expectantly. "I'm going out," Pai announced. Ryou nodded and Ichigo looked curiously at Retasu. "Be back by lunchtime," Ryou said and waved them off. "Ichigo, would you care to take a walk?" Ryou asked. Ichigo bounced off the bed and nodded. Ryou left his coat hanging on the doorknob as he walked out of the room with Ichigo on his tail. Ryou went down the hallway and toward the entrance hall. When he reached it he waited for Ichigo. "What did I tell you about walking behind me?" He asked. Ichigo immediately took a step forward so that she was next to him. Ryou held out his arm for Ichigo to take. She looked at it, puzzled for a moment, and then took it. Ryou nodded approvingly as the pair started down the large staircase.

Kisshu, now lurking angrily about the back porch, was surprised to see Pai and his pet, what's-her-name, come through the door and go out into the rain. The pet was dressed in Pai's thick green rain cloak with the hood pulled over her head, but at the bottom of the short staircase, she paused, pulled the hood off and took a deep breath full of rain before walking on. Kisshu nodded approvingly, now there was a pet that knew how to live. After a moment's hesitation, Kisshu decided to follow them.

Taruto and Purin eventually found each other back in Taruto's room with the chattering monkeys. Taruto pulled one of the brown balls out of the bag. "So what are these?" He asked. Purin smiled. "Something good to eat. Try one," She said as she popped one in her mouth. (These balls are essentially kit-kat bars in a spherical shape instead of a rectangular cube shape) Taruto put one in his mouth and his eyes widened. He chewed and swallowed. "These taste great! What are they?" He asked. "This is storm candy. The only time you can find it is in the early morning after a thunder and lightening storm," Purin explained. "You can't find it anytime else," She continued. Taruto nodded and popped another one in his mouth.

Ryou and Ichigo reached the bottom of the staircase and Ryou led them through a door next to it that Ichigo had not noticed before. He held the door open for Ichigo to go through, which she did. And when she did, she gasped. She was in a room, made entirely of glass. It was filled with plants and flowers and there was a carpet of grass on the floor instead of tile. Ryou walked past her and Ichigo ran a little to catch up. "Ryou, this room is amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed. Ryou smiled. "I know," He replied. Ichigo looked around and her vision finally settled on the glass and the rain sliding down it.

The rain slid down and off of Pai, Retasu, and their surprise tag-along Kisshu. Retasu felt the rain on her face and chills of excitement ran down her spine. The pair rounded the corner of the house and followed a beaten and slightly muddy path into a thinner part of the foliage. Kisshu followed not far behind and realized that Retasu and Pai were headed toward the lake. Swimming in the rain? Pai hated the rain. Kisshu smiled deviously to himself. That pet must've convinced him. Pai always had a weakness for women, some more than others. Pai's sensitive ears twitched. Someone was following. No matter. He would catch the follower at the lake.

Ryou stopped near a thick tree. Its root formed a sort of chair. Ryou sat down on it and motioned for Ichigo to sit down too. The cat girl carefully sat down next to him. Ryou pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a moment he just sat there. Ichigo blushed and sat very rigidly at first, but when Ryou didn't do anything else, she relaxed against him and placed her hands on top of his. She was just thinking about how comfy it was to sit with him when Ryou began to speak. "Ichigo?" He asked to see if she was listening. "Yes, Ryou?" Ichigo answered. "I'm going to be going away for a while on business," Ryou said in a hollow tone. Ichigo twisted around. "Going away?" She asked, very frightened. "I'll be coming back," Ryou reassured her. "I'm just not sure how long it will be until I can return," He continued. Ichigo turned back around and leaned against him. "But you will be coming back?" She asked after a moment. "Yes, I will most definitely be coming back," Ryou confirmed. Ichigo relaxed a bit.

"I've arranged for Kisshu to be responsible for you while I'm away," Ryou continued. Ichigo twisted around again and looked at him accusingly. Her heart burned with anger and fear. "Don't look at me like that. Out of everyone, I trust Kisshu the most. Pai would forget about you after a while and Taruto would only antagonize you and then not know what he was going to do with you. Tasuku is going on vacation and Keiichiero is coming with me or else I'd have you stay with him. And, quite frankly, I don't trust any of them, except Keiichiero, as much as I trust Kisshu," Ryou explained. Ichigo angrily turned around and thumped back against him.

"It's not like Kisshu's going to do anything to you. If Tasuku finds out that you are unhappy because of Kisshu, then he's going to take you away from Kisshu and off to his vacation home with Berry. Tasuku's leaving a couple days after I am and will be staying only for a couple of days," Ryou quickly told her. Ichigo sighed and leaned back again. "And I can't go with you?" She asked. "No Ichigo, I'm sorry. But I'll bring back a present for you, if you like," Ryou offered. "No, having you back will be enough," Ichigo decided. Ryou smiled and kissed her hair. "Somehow I thought you'd say that," He commented playfully, now inexplicably relieved. The pair stared out into the rain, pitter pattering against the glass.

The pitter pattering rain hit the ground and made puddles with soft plinks. Retasu saw the lake and arrowed through the rain straight toward it. Pai looked at her in surprise. Retasu whipped off the cloak and let it fly to the ground somewhere behind. The rain hit her body with sharp pangs. Pai scooped up the cloak and tore after her. Retasu reached the shore and jumped higher than was humanly possible. She put her hands together in front of her and she dove toward the water. The rain pelted against her and slid off as she careened toward the water. Pai reached the edge of the lake as Retasu hit the water, splashing it everywhere. Retasu felt the cold water slide around her body, fitting into every nook and cranny it could find, soaking her hair and her clothes. The ribbons holding her hair up unbound her hair and floated to the bottom of the lake, never to be seen again. Retasu swam around, her hair streaming freely behind her. Without looking knew that her legs had bound themselves with emerald scales, becoming a porpoise tail.

Pai waited apprehensively at the edge of the lake, waiting for Retasu to surface. He stared intently at the clear water, watching for her form. Suddenly, she leaped out of the water. Sprays of water droplets glittered like diamonds as they fell from her and into the water. For the first time, Pai saw her hair unbound. It shone in the rain, as though so many emeralds had been woven in to make it sparkle. The rag of a skirt formed a charming ruffle where her body had transformed into a fish's tail. The tail shimmered with scales made of glittering emeralds. The rain cloak dropped to the ground as surely as Pai's jaw. He stared in awe at his little porpoise girl, swimming in the rain. That moment in the rain seemed to last forever. Pai felt his heart swell with that unknown emotion from before as he savored this moment in time. This one perfect moment in time.

Kisshu looked on from the treetops. He did not smirk, laugh, or smile to himself. Instead, he watched with respect and admiration for the porpoise girl. For the life of him he couldn't tear his gaze away. This girl, this pet, wore a smile of such peace and happiness even though she meant little more than a house maid. How could someone so low be so happy? And with that prat, Pai, no less. Kisshu looked away, surrendering this moment, and all those that might follow to Pai and Retasu alone. He walked a little way into the surrounding trees and miscellaneous foliage before teleporting into the mansion, that image of Retasu, her expression, burned forever in his mind. It reminded him so much of the smile Ichigo gave Shirogane. A smile of pure and unconditional happiness and delight. Maybe Ichigo would smile like that for him someday . . .


	6. Gymnastics and Secret Passages

Location: Shirogane Manor

Date: 9 January 1574

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

6.

**Gymnastics and Hidden Passages**

Kisshu stormed across the floor in his room and Minto looked on. "Well, what has transpired?" Minto asked impatiently as she looked through an old fashion catalogue. "He cancelled the bet," Kisshu complained. Minto turned a page. "So? Ichigo's coming to stay here for an undetermined time. You should be leaping with joy," Minto replied, paying more attention to the catalogue than to Kisshu. The green haired one flopped down on his bed and sighed. "You're right. I'll go get her in a few minutes," Kisshu said. Minto nodded. "So Ichigo's staying in here?" She asked. Kisshu got up off the bed. "Yup," he responded. "Where's she gonna sleep?" Minto asked. "In the guest room next door. Ryou said she's afraid of thunder and lightening so he wants her down here," Kisshu replied. "The adjoining guest room?" Minto asked. "Yup," Kisshu answered. "You must be dying of joy," Minto commented. Kisshu sat up. "I actually do feel pretty good about it," He responded and looked up at the ceiling.

On the other side of that ceiling and over to the left a bit, Ichigo sat in her room, wondering what was going to happen. Ryou and Keiichiero had left Zakuro in charge of the household affairs and had given everyone a good talking to. Masaya had announced an intention to go to London with Tasuku and Berry and Ringo had made a face at that. But nothing had been said about what Ichigo was going to do or where she was going to stay or anything like that. Her ears perked up and her tail twitched as someone mounted the last few steps of the giant staircase and approached her room.

The door _creeaaaaaked_ open and Kisshu's head popped in. "Hello pretty kitty, read to come on down and settle into your new room?" Kisshu asked. "What do I need to bring?" Ichigo asked. "Um . . . clothes and . . . uh . . . stuff. Listen, why don't you come see the room first and then decide what you wanna bring down," Kisshu suggested. Ichigo nodded and bounced off the bed and out the door. "Hey, don't go so fast or you're gonna trip!" Kisshu cautioned as Ichigo bounded by. And sure enough, she did. Her foot caught on a shoe that had been left out accidentally by Ryou. She pitched forward with a small cry. Kisshu caught her with his outstretched arm and pulled her back up.

Ichigo looked up into his eyes, and her heart beat faster at the sudden closeness to him. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then Kisshu leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. Tingles ran down Ichigo's spine and her heart leapt into her throat. Kisshu pulled his mouth away and smiled wryly. "Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked. "What? I don't get a thank-you kiss for saving you from a terrible fall?" Kisshu replied. Ichigo blushed and stepped away from him. "I –I guess so," She responded and headed for the door again with Kisshu following behind.

When the alien boy caught up with her she had reached the staircase. "So, do you even know where you're going?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo cocked her head. "um . . . down?" She hazarded a guess. "All right. How about we let me go first because I know where we're going," Kisshu suggested. Ichigo nodded and stepped back. "Ooh-ooh. Here, try this," Kisshu said excitedly. He straddled the banister and slid down. He landed lightly on his toes when he reached the bottom. "C'mon! It's fun!" He called up to Ichigo. Ichigo carefully tested the banister, to see if it would hold her weight. Upon finding out that it could, and would, she positioned herself atop it. She did, however, assume a more ladylike position than Kisshu. She started with zipped along smoothly until she was about halfway down. A door banged open at the top of the staircase and Ichigo toppled over.

Purin and Taruto tumbled out of the door and ran down the hallway. "Bet 'cha can't beat me back to the room!" Purin shouted as she burst through the pair of double doors leading to the entrance hall. She jumped onto the railing and leaped onto the chandelier in one swift motion. Taruto landed on the chandelier just as Purin leaped off. She somersaulted twice, landed lightly on the ground, did a raspberry at Taruto, and ran off through the lower double doors. Taruto made a face at her, teleported down, and ran after her.

Kisshu ran across the large entrance hall's floor in an attempt to catch Ichigo. She somersaulted twice and landed on her feet, inches away from Kisshu. The alien boy froze and laughed a bit. "That was awesome!" He shouted. He picked her up and twirled her around. "Do you think you can do it again?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo shrugged non-committally. "Well, let's find out," Kisshu said excitedly. He grabbed her and teleported them both up top. Ichigo looked around, kind of dazed at that experience. She looked over the railing. "Jump," Kisshu urged and lifted her up onto the railing. Ichigo wobbled a bit, and then found her balance. "I'll wait down there," Kisshu said, pointing to the marble floor. Ichigo nodded submissively. Kisshu vanished from her side and reappeared below. "C'mon, jump," Kisshu urged her. Ichigo took a deep breath and pitched herself forward at an angle.

Instinctively she twirled twice and then curled her body up into a ball and spun toward the ground. She hit the ground with a loud, but painless _thud _and somersaulted forward a couple of times before uncurling herself and landing in a standing position. Ichigo's tail twitched as she turned toward Kisshu, who happened to be staring at her with a big grin. "That was impossibly awesome!" Kisshu shouted and punched the air. "Can you do special tricks?" He asked. Ichigo hesitantly shook her head. "Not that I know of," She replied slowly as though what Kisshu had asked was a trick question. "Well then, we must fix that," Kisshu replied. "Can you do a handstand?" He asked. Ichigo's ears pricked up and she quickly moved aside as Minto rocketed into the room from the door behind her.

"Kisshu!" Minto shouted and stopped herself before she bowled him over. "What?" Kisshu asked, thinking the bird-girl crazy. Minto took her time brushing herself off before answering his question. "Since Ryou is gone and Ichigo's staying with you, can I stay with Zakuro?" Minto asked politely. "Fine, fine. Just don't kill yourself," Kisshu replied with a wave of his hand. Minto giggled gleefully and danced around in a circle before flying off down the corridor. "Well, now you can stay in my room, if you want," Kisshu suggested to Ichigo.

Once out of sight of the pair in the entrance hall, Minto sped up. She zipped into her and Kisshu's room grabbed clothes and accessories and grooming items, but mainly clothes and stuffed everything in a large bag. Minto zoomed back out and flew into the kitchen. "Zakuro! Kisshu said I could stay with you!!" Minto shouted, flung her bag on a chair and hugged Zakuro. Zakuro, who happened to be ordering servants around, preparing the next meal, turned to Minto. "Well, go get unpacked," Zakuro stated. Minto nodded and rocketed off again. Zakuro sighed. She clapped her hands and shouted at the servants before walking off to do something else. It was very strange, one didn't usually see the servants here, and in fact no one in the house really knew that they had servants except for Keiichiero, Ryou, and Zakuro. It was rather interesting. Zakuro grabbed some servants from their quarters and had them help her tidy up various neglected rooms in the house before returning to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she found Berry stuffing food into a large sack. "What do you think you are doing?" Zakuro asked. "I'm packing food for the trip to London," Berry replied without looking up and still stuffing food into the sack. "Why?" Zakuro asked, although it was more of a declaration than a question. "So we'll have food to eat, of course," Berry replied. She pulled out a bag of apples, plucked out a few and looked them over before stuffing them in her sack and turning to the other fruits. "But Tasuku is going to buy you all the food you need when you get to London and at any stops you make along the way," Zakuro pointed out. Berry paused and looked at Zakuro doubtfully.

Zakuro held out her hand. "At least let me see what you've packed," she insisted. Berry hesitated before passing her precious store of food to Zakuro. Zakuro peered into the large and lumpy sack. Inside it there were the two apples, some bananas, a sack of chicken feed, some oatmeal, carrots, potatoes, and lettuce. Mostly carrots and lettuce. Zakuro sighed. Really. What else could she have expected from a bunny? Zakuro handed the sack back to Berry. "What's going on in here?" a new voice asked. Zakuro and Berry looked at the door.

Tasuku stood in the doorway, looked very mystified at the lumpy bag Zakuro had just handed to Berry. The two girls glanced at each other. Zakuro promptly turned around and stalked out, refusing to be a part of whatever was going on. Tasuku nodded at Berry. "What's in the bag?" He asked. "Food for our trip, of course," Berry said cheerfully. "What?" Tasuku asked. Now, if we can paused the story for a moment, there are two kinds of 'what's in the world. The first kind is 'what?' as in, 'I didn't hear, could you please repeat that?' This 'what' is very common. But so is the other 'what.' The other 'what' means 'I heard what you said, but I'm not sure I heard you right, and, if I did, I'm not sure that I believe you.' When Tasuku said, 'What,' he meant it the second way. This was mainly because he was a rich boy and very handsome besides, so he never had reason to bring food with him. He just always brought money and charm and usually people gave him what he wanted. Therefore, he naturally could not understand why his bunny-pet, Berry, was hoarding food in a large sack and planning on bringing it with her on their excursion to London.

"I said I'm bringing it on our trip, so we won't starve," Berry explained, and then dove toward the cupboard where she pulled out plates and bowls and crawled in. Tasuku walked over to where she was. "What are you doing?" He asked, somewhat agitated. Berry reappeared with a fistful of carrots and a triumphant expression. "Hah! Take that Monkey!" Berry shouted, waving the carrots at the ceiling. She looked back at Tasuku. "Purin-chan keeps on hiding my carrots," Berry said by way of explanation as she stuffed the carrots in the bag. Before she could do anything else, Tasuku scooped her up and carried her out of the kitchen. As he carried her away, he explained that they would not need to bring a large bag of food with them on their trip and just exactly why. Berry stared longingly at the sack of food nestled behind a wall of plates and bowls until Tasuku turned the corner, at which point the entire view of the kitchen disappeared.

Later, when Zakuro came back to the kitchen, the sack of food was gone. She sighed heavily, assuming that ninny, Berry, had convinced the young master Tasuku that they needed the lumpish sack of food. However, on the other side of the floor and a bit to the right, Purin and Taruto were in one of the lower passages, generally deserted by the residents because they were dark and creepy and generally useless unless the manor was under siege (which, in general, it wasn't). Purin had lugged the sack all the way down there and was triumphantly waving around Berry's prized carrots. "Ha-hah! Take that Bunny!" She shouted at the ceiling. "So remind me, why are we down here, exactly?" Taruto asked, looking around at the flickering torchlight and eerie scarlet walls. "I told you. She'll never think to look here. Watch; I could tie them up with a ribbon and leave them in the middle of the floor. Then I could come back three months later and they'd still be here, same ribbon, same place," Purin explained. "Yeah, but how did you know about this passageway when I had no idea it was here?" Taruto complained. "The maids know everything," Purin replied mysteriously and then tied the carrots up with a pretty white ribbon. There came a pounding from the floor above and both of them jumped. "Let's get out of here," Taruto said, shivering. Purin nodded. She stuck the bouquet of carrots in with a potted plant and, leaving the sack in the middle of the hallway, they both scampered off to the world above.

In the world above, Ringo was jumping up and down and up and down on Masaya's bed, squealing with excitement. "I really really absolutely positively get to stay here while you go to London?" She asked for the umpteenth time. "Don't make me regret doing this," Masaya threatened. Ringo immediately leaped off of the bed and onto Masaya's trunk, which was sealed with an old brass lock. "I'm gonna go tell Ichigo!" Ringo sang and rushed out of the room. Masaya rolled his eyes and looked around the room, trying to figure out which item he had inevitably forgotten (he had a record of leaving something important behind when he went traveling, underwear for instance). Masaya sighed heavily.

Ringo bounded down the hallway and burst into Ryou's room, shouting Ichigo's name. When no one responded, she peeked into Ichigo's room and found half the stuff gone. With a strangled cry and imagining the worst, Ringo dashed out of the room and into the foyer. No one was there. She zipped to the kitchen. Deserted. She ran around the house, looking for someone, anyone. She founded no one. As she was careening down one of the hallways and getting a stitch in her side from all that running, she heard the bang of a door slamming shut, skidded to a stop and looked around. Purin and Taruto had appeared out of nowhere. Ringo immediately charged toward them, shouting to them about Ichigo's alleged kidnapping. Purin and Taruto, whose eyes were still adjusting from the major light change, perceived someone charging toward them screaming something unintelligible (much in the manner of a half-starved rabid monkey, but Purin was really the only one who knew about that incident). Purin, thinking it was Berry, immediately turned the other direction and ran with Taruto following behind.

Purin and Taruto burst into the foyer with Ringo not far behind. The pair leaped over the banister and onto the staircase. Ringo stood at the bottom of the stairs, panting. "Wait!" She called. Purin and Taruto, having understood her this time, paused a safe distance from their pursuer. As Ringo caught her breath, she explained about Ichigo's kidnapping. Purin and Taruto stared at Ringo, glanced at each other, turned back to Ringo and burst out laughing. Ringo glared up at them. "What's so funny about Ichigo's being kidnapped?!" Ringo demanded. Her eyes widened and then narrowed accusingly. "You did it. You kidnapped her didn't you!" Ringo shouted. Making some attempt to calm down, Purin and Taruto heard Ringo's wild accusation. They glanced at each other and burst out laughing again. Ringo stomped up the stairs to where Purin and Taruto were laughing uncontrollably. As she was lording over them, ready to kill, Purin and Taruto began to explain that Ichigo was rooming with Kisshu while Ryou was gone (between laughing and gasping for breath of course).

As the explanation began to sink in, Ringo's face turned redder and redder with embarrassment. Finally, she slunk out of the room, hoping that Purin and Taruto would not blurt this out to the whole world (which, after they stopped laughing, they did). When passing through the kitchen, she happened to look out the window and saw Ichigo and Kisshu. Specifically, she saw Kisshu holding a box of Ichigo's favorite kitty-treats, the chocolate kind, and Ichigo doing summersaults in the air. Ringo dashed outside.

Ichigo wolfed down another chocolate treat and Kisshu praised her agility and co-ordination. Ichigo did some back-flips and cartwheels and was in the middle of catching her breath when Ringo came running toward them, yelling something. Ichigo managed to pick up the gist of what she was saying with her cat-ears, however, Kisshu was increasingly puzzled (mainly because Ringo's words were all jumbled together). Ringo and Ichigo jumped up and down together and squealed. Once they had calmed down a bit, Kisshu interjected. "So what happened, exactly?" He asked. "Masaya's leaving me here while he goes and travels with Berry and Tasuku," Ringo announced. "Yeah! Masaya's leaving!" Kisshu did a victory dance with the girls and then they all trooped into the house for some celebratory chocolate-chip brownies (the secret ones which cook had hidden in the back of the pantry).

Berry and Tasuku watched from one of their second story windows as Kisshu, Ichigo, and Ringo celebrated. Berry smiled. "Looks like they found out that Masaya's not staying," she said wryly. "Think Ringo's gonna stay with what's-his-name? You know, her lover?" Tasuku asked. Berry nodded. "Most definitely. And this time, I think she might stay with him," Berry predicted. "For good?" Tasuku inquired and looked down at her. "I hope so. Ringo seems so much more genuine when she's with him," Berry commented. "I know. It's almost like she's putting on an act for us," Tasuku responded. "Maybe she's really a witch and is plotting to kill us all," Berry suggested with a giggle. Tasuku chuckled. "Yes, she's just waiting for her chance," Tasuku added. They both laughed and resumed their packing (they had paused when Ringo had started yelling and running outside like a mad dog).

Some number of rooms to the left and down a couple short staircases, Zakuro and Minto were sitting in one of the two adjoining sewing rooms. Zakuro had been teaching Minto to sew dresses. Minto, being a fast learner, caught on quickly and soon they were both sewing and talking like they'd been doing it since the beginning of time and didn't expect to be doing much else. A random maid was also there, searching for a lost kerchief.

"Anyways, Shirogane's up there to take care of business and to visit the girl he's betrothed to," the maid was saying.

"He's betrothed?" Minto asked, interested.

"Yup. His father arranged it before he was lost," The maid explained.

"When did he die?" Zakuro asked.

"No, not 'lost' as in 'died.' Shirogane Senior was lost as in one day he wandered into the forest and never came out. Eventually we decided that he'd probably been killed by something," The maid explained. Minto nodded.

"You know, him being engaged might be a bit problematic," Minto commented.

"Really? How so?" The maid inquired.

"Well, I believe that Ichigo and Shirogane are in love. They might not know it yet, but they are," Minto stated. The maid gasped.

"But a relationship like that is forbidden between master and pet," the maid said, flabbergasted.

"But it's true. Haven't you noticed? Shirogane treated the cat-girl much better than everyone else treats their pets," Zakuro argued.

"My, my, my," the maid commented.

"And Ryou's the one Ichigo always turns to when she's in trouble," Minto added on. The maid who had sat down in a chair between Minto and Zakuro, listened intently.

"Did you see how much Ryou had to talk to her before he left?" Zakuro asked.

"That would explain why he left her with the spinach-head," the maid commented.

"What do you mean?" Minto asked.

"Well, from what I hear, Kisshu rather fancies Ichigo and would never do anything to hurt her, much less let anyone else hurt her. And because Shirogane knows this, he figured she'd be much better off with him, versus someone who didn't care," the maid explained. Minto and Zakuro nodded, seeing the point.

"Plus, Ichigo is the only one who has her very own room, even if it is connected to the master's," the maid replied.

"I wonder if he's told Ichigo about his betrothed," Minto wondered aloud.

"He might've, but I don't think so," The maid replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Minto asked.

"Why, the maids know everything, my dear," the maid said, and then swooped out of the room. Minto and Zakuro watched her leave.

"I think I offended her," Minto commented as an afterthought.

Over the next few days, Berry, Tasuku, and Masaya packed up and left. Shortly after Masaya left, Ringo disappeared into the forest. Ichigo was slightly worried, but everyone else seemed at ease, assuring Ichigo was Ringo had gone to her lover's house. Given what Ichigo already knew about Ringo, this wasn't so unbelievable. Ichigo stopped worrying after a couple house when Taruto and Purin broke a large and expensive vase while running from Kisshu. Thus started the exciting lives of Pai, Retasu, Minto, Kisshu, Taruto, Purin, Zakuro, and Ichigo. But in London, things were much more hectic than anyone could have foreseen.


	7. Eden

Location: Nakiri Manor, London

Date: 13 January 1574

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

7.

**Eden**

"For the last time, I am **not **going to marry your daughter! I've told you time and time again," Ryou had been arguing with Lord Nakiri for hours, and through lettered correspondence for the past five years or so.

"But your father was so adamant about it! I don't see why you don't wish to honor the agreement," Lord Nakiri stated for the hundred thousandth time.

"What's so wrong about it? I'm sure your daughter has suitors filling the streets from what you've written to me about her!" Ryou said angrily. He was quickly growing impatient with his father's old friend.

"Please, Ryou, marry her, for your father's sake?" Lord Nakiri asked.

"My answer is 'no.' And that is final," Ryou said quietly. He walked out of the study and down the hall. He took his hat and coat from the maid waiting by the door and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Two eyes watched him from the top of the staircase. Two bright violet eyes framed with lovely bright auburn hair with a hint of magenta to it. She sighed heavily as she watched him go, and then she rushed through the doors behind her to the large window in the room beyond. She watched him step into his carriage and drive away. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Oh my daughter, could you not pick someone else?" Lord Nakiri asked from the doorway.

"Father, he is the one I love. We are destined to be together, always," The girl replied, still looking out the window.

"But he will not marry you, not even for his father's sake. I have done everything I can do," Lord Nakiri sighed.

"Oh father, surely there is something else you can do?" the girl entreated.

"No, there is nothing. His mind is made up and he is as stubborn as his father. But listen, I have had a very generous offer from Duke Pellinor at the King's Court," Lord Nakiri offered.

"Father! I do not wish to marry him!" The girl cried.

"But why, Eden? Why? He is handsome, rich, only four years older than you, and he is very popular," Lord Nakiri pleaded.

"Because he is not Shirogane," Eden vaguely replied.

"Well Shirogane does not want to marry you. I have decided that you will marry Duke Pellinor. I will write the letter tonight. Hopefully he has not been too offended by all of your rejections," Lord Nakiri informed his daughter.

"No, father! You can't! I won't marry him!" Eden announced adamantly.

"I can and you will! I am your father," Lord Nakiri said firmly.

"Father, give me one month, please! If I can't win Shirogane by then, I will marry the duke without complaint," Eden beseeched. Lord Nakiri was quiet for a moment. It was only a month, and he really didn't have anything to lose. Either way, Eden would be married and she wouldn't put up such a fuss if she couldn't get Shirogane, thus saving him many a migraine.

"Fine. One month, that is all. If Shirogane has not asked for your hand by the end of the month, you will marry Duke Pellinor," Lord Nakiri said. Eden smiled and thanked him and ran out the door to make plans.

Ryou was being taken back to his hotel. He would have been staying at the house he held here in London, but it was being cleaned up so that he could put it up for sale before he left. He was meeting a few potential buyers after dinner.

He stepped out of the carriage upon reaching his destination. The driver took the carriage around to the back, where the horses could be tended to. He would also have to sell the carriage. With nowhere to keep it, well, it would be kind of useless, seeing as how he rarely came to London.

When he walked in, he spotted Berry and Tasuku at the check-in desk in the middle of the lobby. What on Earth were they doing here? Ryou vaguely recalled something about them wanting to move here. Or buy a ship so they could travel the seas or something like that. All he really knew was that Tasuku was going to marry Berry. He could feel it in his bones. Of course, they hadn't said anything about it, Berry could be put to death and Tasuku could be arrested. Ryou took the lift to his room and settled down in a large cushioned chair.

After a while, he found himself missing Ichigo, of all people. She was his pet. But it's normal to miss your pet, right? Eh . . . . sure. Ryou half smiled to himself. Ichigo had such nice soft hair and always smelled so nice, like strawberries and flowers. And she was so pure and innocent. No complicated schemes or plans went on in her mind. She didn't second guess people at all. Nothing like the other girls he'd known. . . . and their fathers.


	8. Premonitions and Purple Pansies

Location: Shirogane Manor

Date: 19 January 1574

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

8.

**Premonitions and Purple Pansies**

_Running running running! Got to run, or they'll catch me! Ichigo pushed through the leaves and bushes and stopped right before toppling over the cliff. She heard them behind her. They were coming! Always coming, always chasing her. She looked around and spotted the tree. She quickly scampered up and across the branches. She looked over the edge of the cliff and saw a large lake created by a thunderous waterfall not too far away. Ichigo looked at the vine. "Hey! She's up in the tree!" Someone shouted. Gunshots and bullets whizzing past her. Ichigo grabbed the vine and swung off of the tree and down to the lake._

_She landed in the water and started floundering. Why couldn't she swim? Why wouldn't her legs and arms work? Ichigo pushed harder and harder, but she couldn't reach the surface. She would run out of air soon! Then someone jumped in. Who was it? Ichigo couldn't tell, she was blacking out. He was just a silhouette against the sun sprinkled water. He took her in his arms and carried her to the surface._

_Ichigo felt the air flowing in her again and she opened her eyes. Ryou?! She weakly smiled and felt herself fading out again, when she felt his body stiffen. He looked down and blood was coming through his shirt. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw a girl. A girl with violet eyes that looked just like Ichigo!_

Ichigo woke up to someone shaking her. "Ichigo! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Someone was asking. At first Ichigo didn't recognize him. Where was Ryou? Where was— he was in London. On business. But where was she? Ichigo wasn't in London. No . . . she was in Kisshu's room. And it was Kisshu shaking her to wake her up. It was him who was holding her now while she cried.

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu, into his golden eyes. "Ryou's in trouble," Ichigo said through her tears.

"What? How do you know?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo told him about her dream and about the girl. Kisshu frowned.

"Lady Eden? But how would you know about her?" Kisshu asked.

"Who is Eden?" Ichigo asked.

"She's the girl you described. She's also engaged to Ryou. He went to London to dissolve the engagement in person. He's been trying to do it for years, but her father wouldn't hear of it," Kisshu replied.

"Ryou is in grave danger. I have to go find him," Ichigo said firmly, wiping the tears off her face and standing up.

"But you can't just go looking on your own, you're a pet. You'll be killed or captured or something," Kisshu replied.

"No I won't," Ichigo replied. Kisshu looked confused, and his expression told her that he really was.

"You'll be going with me," Ichigo replied confidently.

"But they don't allow pets on ships," Kisshu argued. Ichigo got up and opened the door, intending to go talk to Retasu, but instead found that Minto, Zakuro, Retasu, Purin, and Taruto all toppled in on her.

"What on Earth?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry, we heard you arguing, na no da," Purin replied mischievously.

"You know, there is a rare plant I heard about once, from an old woman who lives at the edge of the village. It is a purple pansy with a seed pearl in the middle. If you crush the petals and the pearl, burn them, and inhale the smoke, it's suppose to make a pet normal for a period of two weeks," Zakuro stated. Ichigo smiled.

"Let's go find that flower!"

The party searched for two days and nights, and on the morning of the third day, Ichigo found the flower. She crushed and burned it and inhaled the smoke. The effect was instantaneous. Her tail and ears disappeared along with all other traces of being a pet. Kisshu kind of missed the ears and tail, but didn't say as much. Although, her gymnastic abilities still seemed to be intact. Later that day, Kisshu bought passage to London and the two of them left without further ado.

Location: Belledin Hotel, London

Date: 17 January 1574

Ryou was busy reviewing some important documents when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and at first he thought he was seeing Ichigo. He blinked a couple times and noticed that her hair had too much auburn in it and that she had violet eyes. He also noticed the very low neckline of her dress, which showed off too much cleavage. She smiled when she caught him looking.

"May I come in, Lord Shirogane?" She asked prettily, batting her eyes and clutching the bag she'd brought with her. Ryou nodded and gestured for her to take a seat.

"I am Lady Eden, daughter of Lord Nakiri," She replied after taking a seat.

Ryou sat down in the chair across from her. "I am not going to marry you," Ryou promptly stated. Eden laughed, a delightful sound, like a handful of tiny silver bells.

"I know. I also know you have a pet. It's her you love, isn't it?" Eden asked.

"No. That's against the law. You know that," Ryou replied.

"I know," Eden said with a smile. "So what use is it, not marrying me?" Eden leaned forward and pouted. Ryou swallowed.

"I don't have to tell you my reasons. They are my own," Ryou stood and so did Eden. She sensed her was about to ask her to the door.

Eden quickly pushed him down in his chair and climbed into him. She pulled a vial with a glowing pink liquid from her ample bosom.

"You know. I really hadn't hoped it would come to this," Eden said sadly.

"What is that?" Ryou asked uncomfortably.

"You know how my father had this legendary love for my mother? Well, it didn't start off that way," Eden hinted. Ryou struggled to throw her off, but she was surprisingly strong. Eden poured the entire contents in her mouth and then kissed him. She forced the liquid in his mouth from hers and, in his shock, he swallowed. Eden broke off the kiss and looked into his now blank eyes. Empty eyes, vacant, with no memory of feelings. She smiled.

"Ryou Shirogane, you love me and only me. You have loved me since the day you heard my name. You have wanted to marry me ever since you saw my picture," Eden said. She ran her hand over Ryou's chest and stroked his cheek. His eyes were still empty. Eden started to get up, to get off of him, but suddenly his eyes lit with enchanted fire and he held her close to him. He ran his hand through her hair and watched as it moved. He stopped when he came to her arm. He traced the fancy lace on the neckline of her dress, feeling the curves beneath it and then bringing his hand up to her neck. His gaze drifted from her bust to her mouth and he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

But something deep inside him knew this was wrong. Why was he doing this? He could not marry this girl. Not for the world, but then, why was he looking at her like that? Touching her like she was already his wife? No! This is wrong, that something screamed, and, no matter how hard he wanted to listen to that voice, to stop this madness, there was nothing he could do.


	9. Come

**Author's Note: I have changed the length of Eden's deal with her father. It lasts only until the end of January.**

Location: London

Date: 23 January 1574

C.

H.

A.

P.

T.

E.

R.

9.

**Come.**

A man and woman stepped off of the ship and onto the wooden pier. They were both wearing protective cloaks in the drizzling rain. They carried no luggage, but walked out of the harbor section of the town. They hailed a carriage and paid for passage to London. The journey took many hours, but they arrived before sunset. The carriage took them to Hotel Belledin. The couple quickly got out. The man paid the driver and they entered the hotel.

Once inside, they pulled down their hoods. The man had forest green hair and strangely elongated ears. The woman had pink hair, but it wasn't a hot pink, or a pale pink, it was a deep pink almost auburn. They both strode up to the information kiosk next to the check-in desk. The informant picked up the phone and called one of the hotel guests. He nodded to the couple and gave them a number. The pair took the stairs to the third floor. They knocked on room 309 and were admitted by a tall dark hair man.

"Kisshu! Ichigo! What on earth are you two doing here?" Tasuku asked, highly concerned.

"Something is dreadfully wrong with Ryou," Ichigo replied.

"What happened to your ears Ichigo?" Tasuku asked.

"I found a flower which has temporarily made them disappear. I've eleven days to find Ryou and bring him home," Ichigo explained.

"I see. And you're looking for him?" Tasuku asked.

"Yes. We thought you might have seen him around," Kisshu explained. Tasuku nodded.

"Berry saw him in the lobby of this hotel a few days ago. I'll inquire at the front desk," Tasuku offered. He made the call quickly and turned back to Ichigo and Kisshu.

"He's staying in room 613. It's the top floor," Tasuku replied. Ichigo and Kisshu thanked him and left. They took the lift this time and strode up to the door. Ichigo hesitated to knock.

"What if I'm wrong?" She asked Kisshu.

"What if you're right?" He asked. Ichigo tossed him a faint smile and knocked on the door. Ichigo pulled her hood up.

"You had better talk," She replied, standing back and letting Kisshu step in front. After a while, when no one answered, Kisshu knocked. A few minutes passed, and just as they were about to give up, Ryou opened the door.

"Kisshu? What're you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. "Is something wrong at the manor?"

Kisshu hesitated before answering. "For this, I think it's best if we came in first," Kisshu replied. Ryou nodded and let them pass. So far he hadn't recognized Ichigo. She sighed in relief. Ryou motioned for them to sit, but Kisshu declined. Ichigo noticed a small glass vial on the floor with a crack in it. There was some glowing pink residue in it. She quickly picked up the bottle and hid it in her pocket.

"So what's the matter?" Ryou was asking. But, before Kisshu could answer, there was another knock at the door. Ryou leaped up and answered it. A woman entered. Kisshu and Ichigo gasped. The woman looked exactly like Ichigo except for her hair and her eyes, both of which were a different color.

"Kisshu . . . and associate, this is Lady Eden, my fiancée," Ryou replied, giving Eden a kiss. Kisshu glanced at Ichigo, knowing at once that something was up. He took Ryou aside, leaving Eden and Ichigo alone with each other.

"Ryou, what's going on? I thought you hated this woman," Kisshu hissed. Ryou looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I've wanted to marry her ever since I saw her picture," Ryou said.

"Then why have you been trying to break the betrothal for all these years?" Kisshu asked.

"But I haven't," Ryou replied.

"What?" Kisshu asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm marrying her at the end of the month," Ryou announced. Kisshu cursed.

"Ichigo was right. Something terrible has happened. What on earth possessed you to marry her?!"

"Ichigo? Why would she think something's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"She had a premonition," Kisshu replied. "But how could you do this to her?" Ryou looked at Kisshu, genuinely confused.

"What are you talking about? It's illegal for a master to marry a pet," Ryou stated. Then Kisshu noticed Ryou's eyes. They were blank and hollow, like his very soul was missing.

"Nevermind, I've gotta go," Kisshu said and turned away.

"But what did you have to tell me?" Ryou asked, still wanting to know what was so wrong that Kisshu had to come in person.

"I'll . . . I'll tell you later. We'll be back around ten. It would be best if Eden were not here," Kisshu advised. He politely took his leave of Eden and left with Ichigo. After they left, Ryou sat down on the chair with Eden in his lap.

"Oh my love, I fear something is wrong back at the Manor," He said, with his brow furrowed. Eden ran her hand through his hair.

"Did they not tell you what was wrong?" Eden asked.

"No. They're going to tell me later. They thought it would be best if a lady wasn't around to hear it," Ryou admitted. Eden gasped.

"It must be truly horrible, then." Ryou nodded. Eden leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Ryou squeezed her waist and they kissed again.

"Go to my father. Arrange the wedding date," Eden whispered.

"I'll go tomorrow," Ryou replied between kisses.

Outside, Kisshu told Ichigo about what Ryou had said and about his eyes. Ichigo showed him the vial. He inspected it and decided that they would go to see a potion maker or alchemist before they went back to Ryou's in 90 minutes.

Ichigo and Kisshu asked around and found out that there was a potion brewer of considerable talent living in a small alley shop. They got directions and quickly found it. When they showed her the vial with the potion residue, the stared at it for a long time and then threw it in the fire.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"It is a very powerful potion and it is poisonous because it takes control of a person's mind, makes that person feel whatever the kisser wants him or her to feel," The old woman croaked.

"What do you mean when you say 'the kisser'?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the way the potion works, it requires two people. Generally it is used as a love potion. One person must hold it in their mouth and then transfer it directly to the other person's mouth. This will give the first person control. The first person can tell the other person anything about their feelings and the person will feel whatever it is that is said. However, because the feelings are being suppressed, the soul is also suppressed and the eyes become empty."

"That's what Ryou's eyes looked like," Kisshu commented.

"What about an antidote?" Ichigo asked.

"You would have to mix the blood of another person who has had the potion with red sandstone," the woman replied.

"Who else would've had the potion?" Kisshu wondered.

"The only person ever known to have brewed this potion is Eve, Eden's mother. And she only used the potion on her husband Reginald Nakiri. You will have to take some of his blood," The woman replied.

"How do you know this?" Ichigo asked.

"It is not common knowledge, but the first time she brewed it, she messed up and I had to brew the antidote. And, before they were married, Nakiri was in love with another girl. They were going to run away together, but the night before Eve went to him and after that he desired only her," The woman replied.

Ichigo and Kisshu left after having obtained directions to Nakiri Manor. It took a while to get there, but they made it before the lord retired for the night. They explained the situation. They were surprised when he wasn't.

"So you knew she drugged you?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to love the other girl, I wanted to love her," Nakiri replied. "I still do."

"Well, doesn't it make you angry that she manipulated you?" Ichigo asked.

"A little. I suppose things would've been a lot different if I hadn't taken it. I probably would've been as happy as I was when she was alive," He mused.

"Shirogane is being manipulated in the same way. We don't want him to be, so we need you blood," Kisshu explained.

"I see. But Eden really does love him, although he can be quite stubborn," Nakiri replied.

"But wouldn't you rather have that nice duke instead of Ryou?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, he has a higher rank and more money and is almost better than Ryou in every way."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Do you need much?" Nakiri inquired.

"No. A few drops should be fine," Kisshu said and produced a glass vial he'd received from the old woman. Nakiri nodded and pulled a dagger from his belt. He poked his finger until it bled. He held his hand over the vial and the blood dripped in. When he had enough, he nodded and they left.

Ichigo and Kisshu made their way back to the old woman's shop. They gave her the blood and she mixed the antidote.

"Now, for it to work properly, one of you must hold it in your mouth and pass it directly to his," the woman instructed. Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other.

"I will do it," She said. The old woman nodded.

"You must then tell him to return, and then he should be cured," the woman replied. She finished and poured it into a different glass vial and gave it to them. They paid her and left. By then it was about time to meet Ryou, so they headed back to the hotel. They took the lift and passed Lady Eden on the way. They ignored each other.

Kisshu knocked on the door and Ryou called them in. The pair entered. Ryou sat across from Kisshu and Ichigo stood to the side. \When Kisshu folded his hands (that was the signal they had agreed on) Ichigo walked over to Ryou's side. She stepped in front of him and when he stood, she looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh Ryou, what has she done? What has she done to you?" Ichigo cried. She filled her mouth with the potion and kissed him until all the liquid had gone down his throat.

"Come back to me, Ryou. Come back," Ichigo pleaded and looked into his eyes. Ichigo watched as something about his eyes changed. Suddenly he seemed to recognize her. He pulled off her cloak.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" He asked. Then he saw Kisshu.

"You were drugged by Eden. We must flee quickly before she finds out," Kisshu explained. Ryou nodded.

Ryou quickly packed his things and left with Kisshu and Ichigo. He put his arm around her as they walked.

"So where are your ears, Ichigo?" Ryou asked. Ichigo smiled.

"We found a flower whose incense, when breathed in, will turn a pet into a normal human for two weeks," Ichigo replied. Ryou nodded and ran his hands through her hair.

"I kind of miss your ears," he said. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, regular people have such bad hearing," She said, wrinkling her nose. Then all three of them laughed. They hired a stage coach and took that to the harbor. However, half way there, they were waylaid by robbers.

They pulled everyone from the coach and when they found out Ichigo was a woman, they decided to search everyone. There was nothing very valuable on them, nothing the robbers could find, at anyrate.

"Aw, this one's a dud. Let's leave 'em an' wait for the next one," the first man said.

"I dunno, that's a mighty fine woman they got there. I might take 'er for my own," another said. Ichigo reached for Ryou, not knowing what they meant, but sensing that it wasn't anything good.

"She looks mighty frail. Are ya sure ya wanna take 'er?" a third asked.

"I dun'no. Lemme see 'er up close," and so saying, he pulled her into the moonlight, but behind a tree, where the others couldn't see. He pulled back her cloak, but didn't take it off. He looked her up and down.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing?" Ichigo asked, turning red with embarrassment. She didn't know what he was up to, but it couldn't be anything good. He felt her up and Ichigo cried out. Suddenly there was a knife at his throat. The man stopped cold.

"Don't you dare touch her again," Ryou said from behind the man. He nodded to Kisshu who pulled Ichigo away from the man. Ryou clubbed the man on the head, knocking him out.


End file.
